Here We Go Again
by Ale798
Summary: Ever been the newcomer? Ever hated someone just because they hated you? Remember your most embarrassing moments in school, or the crush you weren't supposed to have? Remember that stupid goofy friend who was always hungry, Or the friend who obsessed over your attire? No? Well you don't have to, join Bella and live through one hell of a high school experience. All human. E/B
1. Chapter 1-I hate the teenager life

**A/N Hello, so I've been playing around with an idea and i want to try it out. Now please don't shoot me if it sucks, after-all I did say I had been playing around, when does something like that ever go right? Consider yourselves warned. See anything you like or dislike (Although it is the first chapter and it is pretty short, so I don't know that there is much to see) please let me know. A story is meant to be enjoyed by the author and by the reader, if one isn't happy then there's a problem.**

Chapter 1- I hate the teenager life

"Mooom!" I whined like a little kid from the back seat. "Do I have to do this? I mean what's the point, the school year is basically over?"

"Only this term, there's still the spring term to go." she said.

"I prefer to speak on technical terms and technically speaking, the year is almost over so why bother?" I continued.

"Well that's even better for you, you only have to get through a little bit of school and then you're done," she retorted.

"Now you're being too technical! You have to get on my level mom!" Sheesh, now I know why dad chose fishing for a hobby. If I had a wife like her, I would want some peace and quiet out on the lake as well.

"Quit being a drama queen and suck it up! Sweetie you're cute, funny, and smart, you'll be fine." she said.

"Yeah, okay, now let's take those factors and plug them into the equation that being cute doesn't get you far in high school, you can't be funny if you can't talk to people, and that teenagers nowadays don't like smart. Heck! They don't even like Smarties anymore much less the real thing."

"Sorry sweetie, you lost me at factors."

I groaned and started coming up with a plan on how to kidnap my own mother. I could use the ransom money to flee to the beach for a few days. But then I remembered something: No one would pay to get my mother back besides me.

"We're here." she said.

"How 'bout this, you let me skip school today and we go to the mall, the whole day, just you and me." I knew that there was no way she could say no to this. Everyday she would pester me about going to the mall, and every single time I would refuse to go. I really hate shopping...and being surrounded by a bunch of teenage idiots.

"Nice try, now stop being a scared 8 year old, don't act like the old 30 year old you always are, and for once just be a teenager. I can assure you everything will be fine." I sighed, stepped out of the car and into the heavy rain.

"Holy crow it's freezing out here, it must be 30 below zero! Why the heck is there still school today?! And why the heck am I wearing this," I pointed down to my thin blue blouse, skinny jeans, and leather jacket, "I should be wearing a parka, 5 pairs of gloves, and like 10 pairs of undergarments!" I exclaimed.

"Stop exaggerating, you're just not used to the cold, and you're wearing that because you chose that outfit, remember?" she answered.

"No I didn't. You made me wear this!"

"No you chose that outfit for the first day of school. I must say I was very proud to see that you have some sense of style, I was beginning to think that you inherited your father's taste."

Of course, here we go again I thought, leave it up to my mother to bring up her "great vision" at a time like this. Just because she decorated other people's home for a living, doesn't mean she had to bring it up every time I chose converse over heels.

"That was for the first day in Arizona! Not for my first day at the North Pole!"

She rolled her eyes, rolled up the window, and drove away. That left me standing alone in the middle of the school's parking lot with rain pouring down on me, and so all I needed was a Taylor Swift song to start playing and the whole movie-sadness mood would be set. I was starting to get numb due to the cold so I turned and ran to the office.

531...531... where the heck is room 531?! I've been roaming around the empty halls for about 10 minutes now and I couldn't find my 1st period. The rooms only went up to 525. I looked at my schedule and it said I had English in room...521! Oooooh that would make much more sense. I turned around and headed to the room I had passed by a couple of doors down from room 525.

I opened the door and stepped inside, the door slammed loudly behind me, oh god so many people all in one room. Of course they all turned to look at me and kept staring as if I had green hair (which my mother once tried to get me to do by dyeing it, but that's another story) and I was instantly paralyzed.

"Can I help you?" Asked an elderly woman standing at the white board.

"Umm... No, I mean yes. I'm a new student, Bella Swan."

"Ah yes Isabella, you do realize that there are 5 minutes of class left?"

"Yes well I did get here a few minutes late, and it took a while to get my schedule with the secretary gone and all, also I might've gotten a little lost," I stated.

"Yes well your seat will be next to Alice, Alice please stand up so Miss. Swan may know where to go." A short girl with spiky black hair stood up and waved over at me with a kind smile. I shyly smiled back.

"Mrs. Smith I don't think she'll be able to see Alice even while she's standing," said a blonde guy in the back, and the class erupted into snickers at the comment, except for Alice who had turned a bright shade of pink.

"You got a problem with short people Mike?" Alice asked in a tone that clearly indicated this was not the first time this type of encounter had happened.

"Not at all, they're so small that I can't see them, which is perfectly fine with me," this so-called Mike said. This guy was starting to get on my nerves. Who does he think he is to talk to someone like that?

"That is enough Mr. Newton," interjected Mrs. Smith.

"I was just trying to help out the new girl, just giving her a warning." He winked at me and I felt my breakfast slide up my throat.

"Yeah well I'd rather not be able to see her while standing than to be able see you while sitting," I said, "the view is simply so much better." His ears had flushed red at the tips.

Thankfully the bell rang before anything else could happen (typical, that meant all my effort in introducing myself and all was for nothing) and the class was dismissed. Once I was outside the classroom I took out my schedule again and saw that I had history next, but before I could put away my schedule I was shoved against the wall. Mike pinned me against the wall with his arm and leaned in close to me, "That... was not a wise move. I'm not someone you want to mess with," he said.

"I'll have you know that if there's anyone that knows what is wise, it's me. I'm just about the smartest person you will ever meet, and I suggest you don't mess with me." I really hope his animal instincts don't pick up the scent of my fear.

"Back off Mike," Alice said behind him. He leaned away from me, just far enough so he could look at her while he spoke.

"Why don't you butt out," he said.

"Are you wearing make up?" she smirked. Mike seemed to be trying to ignore the insult as best as he could, but a pale color of red was beginning to appear on his face.

"No," he answered quickly. Too quickly.

"Yeah you are, it's the same kind my mom uses. Are you trying to hide the black eye that Emmett gave you from last time you didn't back off?" she asked while trying really hard not to laugh. He gave one last glance my way and then left.

I let go of the deep breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"No problem, he's always being a jerk." she answered.

"I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Cullen," she said and extended her hand out to me, I took it and told her my name.

"Oh and I just have to say, I love your outfit." she said excitedly.

"Thanks," I responded.

"You have such light complexion that I could do many great things with you. Especially with dark colors, it's really hard to find people that look good in dark colors," she said bouncing up and down with excitement.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, I thought I had escaped my mom by coming to school, but it turned out she's right here as well.

"What?" she asked.

"You should really meet my mom, you two will get along so well," I said and she laughed.

...

It was lunch time and Alice was leading me to the cafeteria. I found it funny how she walked, it was more of a bounce instead of a walk. I had only known her for about 3 hours, and I'm no professional, but I think she has ADHD. She just can't sit still! She even bounces in her seat! It's like she has to keep moving at every single moment, and she seems so cheerful somehow just to be there. I'm a "nerd" and all but even I don't like coming to school, so how can one person be that excited to be here?

When we reached the cafeteria we stood in line to get our food, then as she was leading me to her table she stopped and said she forgot to get a water bottle. She told me to go to the table in the corner and that she'll be right back. I was a little uneasy but I did as she said and started walking to the table. A foot appeared out of nowhere and of course me with my slow reflexes ended face flat in my mashed potatoes.

I looked up and could hear people all around me laughing at me. I turned to see who it was that tripped me but the mashed potatoes started sliding down my face and all I could see was dark green. Two bright, dark green eyes that were staring at me. I got up and ran. I ran into the nearest bathroom and washed my face, as I had exited the cafeteria I heard Mike say "Don't mess with her, my ass." and the blush returned to my face.

If this is what the teenager life is like, then I hate the teenager life.

**A/N So what'd you think? Like I said/ wrote above if you didn't like it do not harm me, just move on from the story and forget you ever read it. If that turns out to be a lot more difficult than expected I suggest you see a hypnotist. Thank you people who made it all the way down to this very last sentence.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello so here's the second chapter, thank you to all who have read it. To those who sought professional help afterwards, I am terribly sorry...although you wouldn't read this because you saw professional help so it's kind of pointless...anyway here ya go hope you like it.**

Chapter 2- How To Kill Your Mother In 5 Steps

I counted down the last 10 seconds til the end of the day, as if it were a countdown for new years. I just couldn't wait to get home and relax in a nice bubble bath, erasing away the awful memories of earlier today. _DING_, ah freedom. I quickly packed my stuff and just about ran to the parking lot where it, once again, was raining. I searched the lot for my mom's car, not being able to find it a feeling of dread settled in my stomach as realization kneed me in the gut. Back in Arizona my school was right around the corner, so rain or shine, snow or hail, I was home in about a minute. Forks may be a small town, and on a normal day I would just have to walk 10 minutes from school to home, but today that meant a 10 minute walk in the rain.

I groaned loudly, causing a few people to turn my way, I pulled on my hood and started my misery walk. Of course my mother would forget about her only daughter, of course it had to be raining, and of course we had to move to the coldest place on earth. What else was I supposed to expect, it was me we're talking about. Isabella Marie Swan, the girl that the world hates. Well you know what, I hate the world too. I hate that I had to move, I hate that I lost my friends, I hate the fact that Nana died, and I hate the fact that I am the most clumsy person in the world, I am basically a walking, talking, magnet for problems.

Half way into my little rant, a car sped by soaking me from head to toe, in dirty, muddy, rainwater. I looked at the end of the shiny, silver Volvo that had just been added to my hate list. Gosh, this has been one heck of a crap day, and it's Friday! Whatever happened to TGIF?! I thought it was supposed to be Mondays that suck.

"Asshole." I mumbled out loud. I can't wait to get home and eat a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, even if it's freezing ice cream is always the solution, well according to Teen Magazine it is and I have to say I find it kind of hard to disagree.

_6 minutes and a whole lot of grumbling later._

I finally reached my house and walked in, slamming the door shut. The noise alerted the people sitting in the living room and they all turned to stare at me.

"Jesus Bella!" Dad rushed over to me with a towel trying to dry me, he took my backpack away from me and took set in next to the fireplace to dry.

"How hard is it to remember your one and only daughter!" I shouted at my mother.

She looked at me sternly, "Bella don't shout we have guests." she answered nodding over to a man in a wheelchair and the young man standing beside him. I don't know how I looked at the moment, or what my facial expression was, but I do know it wasn't pretty. By their reactions when I looked at them, you would think they had just seen the grudge, and I was willing to bet I resembled her greatly for time being. I looked back and forth between them and my mother who had an expectant look on her face, the kind of face that says forget-everything-and-act-like-it-never-happened-then-pretend-to-be-the-perfect-girly-daughter-that-I-wish-I-had.

I simply rolled my eyes and told them I was going upstairs to take a shower. After I finished all the hot water and had made sure my blood was circulating again, I went back down stairs with a more collected, calm face. Before entering the living room I decided I should get a snack from the kitchen first, seeing as I hadn't eaten since breakfast (because of the whole lunch fiasco), I didn't want to burst in front of the two innocent strangers that had the misfortune of being trapped in my home.

After a quick sandwich, a pack of Oreo's, and a glass of milk I walked into the living room, as composed and as lady like as I could manage in sweats. "Hey Bells, you feeling better?" dad asked from the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and walked over to the strangers on the couch.

"Hello, I'm sorry about earlier this really just hasn't been my day." I said shaking their hands.

"It's okay, we all have those days." said the elderly man in the wheelchair.

"Bella, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob. They're old friends of the family and live nearby here." Dad said.

"Yeah Charlie and I used to fish down by the old lake, and I was thinking now that you're back in town we could go again, it is Trout season afterall." Billy grinned.

"Absolutely." answered Dad. I went to go sit down in front of the fire place and made myself comfortable. Mom was unusually quiet and seemed to be studying me, she had a weird look on her face, a look that I had seen only a few times before, and that was usually when she...NO! My eyes widened as I realized what she did or was about to do. I was about to shout at her to forget about it but was distracted by Billy.

"So Bella, how you liking your new school?"

"...Well I think it's too early for me to form an opinion, it's... alright I guess. A little crowded, but fine." I hesitated. Now was not the time to spill my guts on earlier's incident.

"Do you go to Forks High?" I asked...what was his name? Jason? Anyway the point is I was trying to start a conversation that wasn't focused on me.

"No, I go to school on the res. It's less crowded than the one here." he said in the same tone I used when talking to my mom about clothes. The one that sounded like a please-kill-me-now sort of voice.

"Bella, honey," uh oh, she never called me honey unless she wanted something, "I was thinking that maybe Jacob (So that's what his name was) could show around town and maybe you could go down to La Push beach with him for a while. You know so you can get to know around, a bit better." she said. I knew it! I recognized the face she made when she was contemplating how to force me into another date. I glanced over at Jacob who looked like a deer in headlights, and I blushed. Why must my mother embarrass me?

"I'd love to but-" I started.

"Come on Bella, it's not like you have anything to do this weekend." my mother pressed on.

That's when I felt a small vibration in my pocket, I quickly took it out and looked at the screen, that's when I saw that I had a new message. I opened it and read;

**Hey Bella it's me Alice. I'm sorry about earlier today, I didn't go after you because I figure you wanted your space. Anyway I wanted to tell you that tomorrow is my birthday and I'm having a small get together, I would like you to join me. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 4 p.m.**

How the heck did Alice get my number?

**How did you get my number? And I don't think it would be convenient for me to go.**

I replied, and was surprised when my phone vibrated 3 seconds after I had sent the message.

I am not taking no for answer, and in gym when you were putting away your stuff I grabbed your phone and dialed my phone. See you tomorrow.

I sighed and shook my head. My mother clearing her throat brought me back to the real world, and my sad reality.

"Like I was saying, I would love to go but I already have plans." I said. Well at least I wasn't lying...completely.

"Oh, and what might that be?" my father asked.

"A friend I just met invited me over to her house tomorrow, and I couldn't say no." I said.

"Well can't you cancel?" Mom asked. And that's when I snapped. I just can't believe this woman, I simply glared at her, got up, and went upstairs.

It's time I taught that woman a lesson.

If you ever find yourself in a situation in where mother deserves cruel and unusual punishment, simply follow the steps below:

1. Go to closet and locate the stupid, expensive dress your mom bought for you.** (Warning: The word expensive varies for the many different people. To me wasting 20$ on a dress I will never use is expensive.)**

2. Locate the pair of heels, that once again, your mom bought for you.

3. Find nearest fireplace or fire pit and light it.

4. Throw the dress and heels into the fire place.

5. Grab a cat and pet it while laughing evilly, as you watch the horrified expression on your mother's face.

Unfortunately I had no immediate access to a cat and I didn't feel like laughing evilly in front of Billy and his son, so I simply went with watching my mom's horrified expression. If you are asking yourself how this qualifies for cruel and unusual punishment, then I shall explain. It is cruel to your mother, who believed you looked "Absolutely Beautiful" in the destroyed outfit. And it is unusual that a woman would have such strong feelings for a piece of fabric.

I excused myself from the group and retired to my bedroom, for a nice long restful sleep.

...

I woke up and looked at my clock to see that it was 9 a.m. I sighed, Alice wouldn't be picking me up until 4. What was I supposed to do 'til then? I guess I could bake some brownies for her, afterall it is her birthday and I am without a present for her. I got up out of bed and made my way down stairs, I rummaged around the kitchen looking for the stuff I would need. After setting the batter in the oven, I made myself some breakfast and ate in silence while reading the newspaper.

"Care to explain what last night was about?" mom asked from the kitchen doorway.

"I had had enough of you and your little matchmakers game. I had only been in town for 8 hours and you were already trying to set me up with someone. The dress thing was just a way of saying stop trying to control my life." I stated calmly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it just hurts me to see you so shut up after... after you know what." she whispered.

My vision blurred as the memories came back, the pain, the humiliation, the devastation. I shook my head, trying to shake the images out of my mind and looked up my mom.

"It's okay mom. I'm okay, but you have to let me live my own life at my own pace." I said to her and she nodded.

"So at what time are you leaving to your friends house?" she asked.

"Umm... she said she would pick me up at 4." I answered. She simply nodded and walked off. I picked up my dishes and washed them in the sink, after pulling the brownies out of the oven and setting them to cool, I went up stairs to read for a while.

At exactly 4 a yellow porsche was pulling into our driveway. I kissed my mom goodbye, grab the batch of brownies and made my way over to the car. I opened the passenger side and got in.

"Hey." Alice greeted.

"Hi, Happy Birthday Alice. I'm sorry about not having a gift for you, but I did make you brownies." I said showing her the plate of brownies.

"Oooh those look good." she grabbed off the plate and bit into it. I silently prayed she liked them.

"Wow Bella, these are really good. If you show these to the guys they will certainly never let you go." she finished the brownie and drove off. In a matter of minutes we had arrived, Forks really was a small town. When I stepped out of the car I took in the view, it was amazing. Two stories high, with a beautiful garden surrounding it. It sort of looked like a cabin you might find in the woods, but fancier.

"Umm you might want to leave those in the car." Alice woke me out of my daze.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Well I want to introduce you first, and then we'll introduce your brownies. If Emmett sees you with a plate of treats well... he'll probably see them before he see's you." she said as 2 guys and a girl walked out of the house.

"Who'd you bring Alice?" asked a blonde, tall, young man. He had the slightest hint of a southern accent.

"Guys this is Bella." She introduced me, pulling me forward with her.

"Bella this is Rosalie by best friend," she waved her hand at the blonde girl standing in front of her, this girl could put any model to shame with her piercing blue eyes and perfect frame. "This is Jasper my boyfriend and Rose's cousin from the south," she pointed at the blonde who had addressed her earlier, "And that's Emmett, my older brother." she finished off with the largest of the three. He looked like the football player type; tall, muscular, and intimidating. The thing that kept me from running, was his warm brown eyes, along with his curly brown hair, he kind of seemed like a huge teddy bear. They all smiled at me except for Emmett.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted as he picked me up and embraced me in a huge bear hug. Wow... I think ADHD runs in the family.

"Where's Edward?" asked Alice after Emmett had put me down.

"Who's Edward?" I wondered out loud.

"He's my younger brother." Alice answered.

"Well..." Jasper started but shut his mouth pretty quickly after the look that Alice gave him.

"He's only younger by 3 minutes, they're twins you see." Rosalie answered.

"He should be here in a while he's-" Jasper was interrupted by the sound of wheels screeching around the corner and then to a halt behind us.

"He's right here." finished Emmett.

I turned to see who was this so-called Edward fella, but I was distracted when I saw the car. It was the same Volvo that had splashed me yesterday. A young man stepped out of the driver's side of the car and the first thing I saw was copper. The guy actually had hair the color of copper, it was red, brown, and bronze all mixed in together.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late it's just that-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw me. And that's when I saw them, the emerald green eyes that were part of the one responsible for my humiliation yesterday in the cafeteria. There was no way I could ever forget green eyes like those, it was him!

I couldn't see straight anymore, all I saw was red. Before I knew what was going on, I was on top of him in the middle of the puddle of mud that had been a couple feet behind him.

That's when I realized, I had just tackled Edward Cullen into a puddle of mudd!

**A/N There it is, what'd ya think. I would really appreciate any reviews and comments. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I would like to see where I will go with the plot as well (Grins mysteriously). Oh and to those of you who read the chapter, and are taking into consideration punishing your mother and decide to do the above steps, please leave me out of the conversation. Remember you chose to do that, so don't blame me for it afterwards. So long, until the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3-I initiate a mud fight

**A/N So here is another chapter. Hope y'all like it, if not...well there's not much I can do except say I am sorry. The question is am I really? Maybe I just wrote this to torture you people...Naaa if I wanted to torture you I'd write a poem. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3- I initiate a mud fight.**

_That's when I realized, I had just tackled Edward Cullen into a puddle of mud! …_

Eh, who cares he deserved it anyways. I looked down at the shocked boy beneath me and I took the opportunity to strangle him, before he could knock me off of him. "You...I...Ugh...God why...You!" Was all that I could vocalize at the moment while punching the guy's chest, although I'm pretty sure it did nothing to him.

"Woo! Go Bella!" Emmett's shouts snapped me out of my rage. I looked behind me to see the big guy jumping up and down hollering. Sheesh you did not need a DNA test to know Alice and he are related.

Unfortunately that distraction was the perfect opportunity for Edward to flip us around, so that I was lying in the mud and he was the one pinning me down.

"Awww" was Emmett's response.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward asked, infuriated. I understand, I would be completely ticked off if someone a stranger out of no where just tackled me down into a puddle of mud. However, this jerk deserved what he got and more.

"I'm that girl you tripped in the middle of the cafeteria yesterday afternoon. Forgotten me already?" I snapped.

"You what?!" Alice shrieked. I tried to look around the asshole on top of me to see Alice and woah, was she scary looking. I could see the color drain from Edward's face, he obviously recognized what her tone of voice meant because I could see the fear in his eyes.

"It was all Emmett's idea!" he said to her while pointing at Emmett.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that you would trip the new girl and that Alice was associated with her!?" He said with the same facial expression as Edward's.

"Wait you were in on this too?" I asked.

"I didn't want him to trip _you_ per say, but he lost a bet and I made him trip somebody in the cafeteria. I never intended for all of this," he waved his hands around emphasizing our situation, "to happen. It was nothing but a joke I swear." he said timidly.

So it was his fault that my new high school life was ruined. I grabbed a fistful of mud and threw it at him. Of course I missed and it ended up splattering all over Jasper.

"Hey what was that for?!" he exclaimed.

"Jazzy were you in on this too?" Alice questioned.

"Umm...Well, define _**in**_?" he actually took a step back when she had taken a step forward.

"I can't believe you guys!" Rosalie said exasperated.

Edward grabbed a fistful of mud as well and threw it at Emmett, only he actually hit his target. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault, since when do ever you listen to me?!" Emmett exclaimed. I grabbed another fistful of mud and it actually hit Emmett this time. He looked at me then at Edward (Who by the way was still on top of me and I was starting to feel the moisture seep through my hoodie, because I was still lying in the mud!) and glared at us.

"Mud fight!" He hollered and ran to the puddle of mud, then began throwing some at Jasper and Alice. He threw some at Edward who in return threw some at Rosalie and that's how it commenced. For 5 full minutes we threw mud at each other. It ended up in a battle of wits versus testosterone (Girls vs. Boys) and in the end we won when Rosalie slipped mud down Emmett's pants, causing Edward and Jasper to laugh hysterically at Emmett's facial expression. We (Alice and I) took the opportunity to throw mud at those two and they ended up with a mouth full of mud. Now who's laughing, huh?

After that I decided it was better for me to go home.

"But you can't leave like that! Besides you can't leave me on my birthday." Alice argued.

"Well it's my birthday too Alice, and I want to enjoy it. Meaning she can just disappear." Edward countered.

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_!" Shouted an unknown voice, causing everyone to freeze and turn to the doorway, where a middle age woman stood with her arms crossed and a glare pointed at the ass-wipe. "What kind of behavior is that! Treating a young lady like that, a young lady who by the way is our guest!"

"But mom! Look what she did to me!" Edward whined, pointing at his mud covered self.

"A fine thing she did after what you did to her." His mother countered. Edward hung his head in defeat, knowing there was no way he was going to win an argument against his mother. I liked this lady already.

"Come on in guys before you freeze to death." she gestured everybody to come inside. As everybody started walking in, I retreated back.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen, but I've got to get going." I pointed down the road.

"Please dear, call me Esme, and nonsense, you can't leave like that! What would your parents say if I let you arrive home in that state. Besides I've prepared a grand meal and we could always use an extra person." she smiled at me.

"I'd love to but-"

"Great! Come on in, you can take a shower meanwhile I finish everything else." she walked over to me and escorted me inside.

"But I didn't bring any extra clothes. I think it's better that I just go home." I pointed out.

"Actually Rosalie has some of her clothes here, I'm sure they would fit you." Alice interjected.

"Yeah sure, let me go get you some." She said and disappeared upstairs.

Sheesh was this family pushy or what?

"Umm...Thank you?"

"Alice show her to the upstairs restroom, and _you boys _(She gave the guys a stern motherly look) behave yourselves." and walked away.

"Sure, come on Bella this way." she grabbed my hand and pulled me after her.

"Umm, okay?" I took the time to actually look at her house and boy was it beautiful. Everything was carefully arrange and placed so that it gave you a warm feeling but still managed to dazzle you. It was fancy, but not the type of fancy most rich people have; you know the kind that screams; LOOK WE'RE RICH! No this one whispered; We're sophisticated and elegant.

Alice lead me to a restroom upstairs, where Rosalie was waiting for me with some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Rose, why would you give her sweats?!" Alice looked at the pair of sweats the way I look at Caviar (Fish eggs), with utter disgust.

"Because it's cold, we want her to be comfortable, and because I figure that she doesn't want to wear a skirt with heels and a strapless shirt which is all I could find in the mess you call a room. Besides I'm going to wear sweats too, since I'll be sleeping over." Rosalie answered.

"How do you know that she doesn't want to wear heels, a skirt, and a strapless blouse?" Alice countered looking at me with a hopeful expression, to which I simply shook my head.

She huffed, "Fine." and went down the hall. Rose handed me the sweats with a wink and left me in the restroom.

After a quick hot shower, I put my dirty clothes in a plastic bag, and carefully tried to sneak out of the house. As I was about to reach for the door handle, the door swung open and in stepped an older man.

"Oh, hello. You must be Bella, I'm Carlisle Alice's dad." he smiled and extended his hand out to me. I shook it, while still trying to figure out how he knew who I was. As if reading my mind he said, "Oh Esme called me explaining this interesting little situation and since you're the only person here who I'm not acquainted with I assume you must be Bella." he answered.

"Umm, yeah that would be me." I managed to get out.

"I'm sorry were you going somewhere?" he asked and pointed at the door.

"Huh, oh yeah. I just need… to put this in Alice's car." I said holding up my bag.

"Alright then, oh and welcome to our home." He said and walked past me.

Okay now's my chance run! But where to? I mean it's not like I can hot wire Alice's car and drive home. Besides I feel kind of bad leaving such nice people waiting for me, even if their son is a douchebag I suppose it's not entirely their fault. Heck, I'm not even sure he's their son, they're too nice.

I sighed and walked to Alice's car, threw my bag in, and grabbed the brownies, then I walked back inside. I wondered where I should head to, but Alice decided for me when she shouted that they were in the living room.

"Were watching _Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol _until mom says everything is done. Come sit." she patted the seat on the sofa next her and I went and sat there.

"Oh, are those your brownies?" she asked excitedly. I just nodded and handed her the container.

"Did someone say _**brownies**_?" Emmett asked sitting up from where he was lying on the floor.

"Yup, Bella made these awesome brownies for **me**." she emphasized the "Me" part. She took a huge bite out of a brownie and Emmett looked like he was in pain. She turned to Rosalie and me, and offered us a brownie which we gladly took. Then she turned and held out the container to Emmett and the guys, as they were about to grab one she pulled it back out of their reach.

"That's what you get for tripping Bella." she said smugly.

Emmett exclaimed, "Oh come on!", at the same time Jasper sighed, "You are a cruel woman.", and Edward muttered something along the line of, "I bet they're not even that good."

They watched us eat for a total of 5 seconds before Emmett attacked Alice. But I think she anticipated that because she got up and leaped behind the couch and out his grasp.

"But Ali, I want some. Besides it wasn't that bad, she just got a little food on her." he whined.

"A little food on her?! I had mashed potatoes all over my face! I've been at Forks High for one day and I already have a stinking nickname! I am Miss. Potato Head!" I shouted. At the mention of my nickname the 3 boys snickered, and tried not to burst out laughing, but they did. Their laughter was followed by 3 loud smacks. Rose hit Emmett on the head, Alice hit Jasper on the back, and Esme hit Edward on the head as well. Wait when had Esme entered the room?

"Bella that's horrible! And all this is your fault?" She asked disapprovingly. To which the guys all answered by hanging their head in shame.

"It's okay I guess, I was bound to be the odd ball here anyway. I really didn't have high expectations of being welcome or anything." I muttered, feeling sympathy for the guys...well for Emmett and Jasper.

"No Bella that was not okay, you are a lovely person and you are more than welcome here and anywhere. Besides when I asked them what had happened they lied and said that some chick had stumbled and ran out of the room." she huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Alice, Mom...Bella we're really really sorry." Emmett whispered.

"Yeah it was stupid of us." Jasper added.

I sighed I may be stubborn but I'm also a big sucker, it's just too easy for me to forgive people...most people.

"Edward don't you have something to say?" Esme asked.

"Aww do I have to?" to which was answered by another slap. "Fine, fine … Bella I'm sorry for tripping you and for being mean." Liar. But I nodded anyway.

"Alright, well dinner is done. Guys go set up the table." Esme ordered and they went.

"I'm really sorry Bella, they truly are good boys. I blame their father's side of the family." she said shaking her head and the girls giggled.

"Come on let's go eat." and we walked into the kitchen.

The meal consisted of a homemade pizza, salad, lasagna, cheesecake, cake, and my brownies. I myself ate little but there were no survivors once Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle were unleashed onto the table. As a tradition they had; they told stories about little Alice(Young Alice would make more sense seeing as she is still little) and little Edward. I heard the story of when Alice got stuck up the chimney (Apparently she had tried to follow Santa), and the story of when Edward "accidentally" lit Emmett's hair on fire (He claims to have been trying to light the candle, that for some reason Emmett was balancing on his head), and how Uno was a forbidden game in the house ever since Esme attacked Carlisle after he made her take four more cards (Her defense: I already had way too many cards and Emmett put something in drink, to which he responded "That is a lie! I did that the day before the Uno incident."). I had an amazing time, that came to an end around 11 o'clock. I said goodbye to everybody, and was finally able to leave after promising Esme to visit again and promising Emmett that I would bring brownies next time as well. Alice drove me home and I crashed on my bed. Maybe Forks isn't half bad.

...

Sunday went by without much commotion (Yeah right, I live with Renee) and then Monday rolled around.

Alice was ecstatic (Shocker!) and classes went by as usual. At lunch time she walked beside me to her table and I had to sit across from Edward (Yes, Edward. Not asshole, or anything of the kind. I decided to cut the guy some slack) Then I went to my last class of the day, psychology. (Tun tun tuun!) I was running late because my calculus teacher kept me a few minutes after to give me the notes I missed from earlier last week. I walked into psychology and gave the teacher my pass excusing my tardy.

"Ah, Miss. Swan, I had just assigned you your partner." Mr. Fuller said.

"For what?" for a project, duh! Yes but which one!

"I'll go through the details in a bit. Your partner is-" he was interrupted by none other than Mike. What the hell is Mike doing in Psychology? I thought this was a class for smart people? _Maybe he's in psychology because you're going to study and analyze what childhood drama made him so stupid._ Suggested my inner logic. Hmm...I bet he ate paint as a kid...and glue, he looks like the type.

"Guess who your new husband is?" he taunted.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked.

"He's talking about Edward Cullen being your husband." Mr. Fuller explained.

I blinked and just stared at him, I looked to the back of the room where the copper hair stood out among the rest, since when is Edward in this class? I slowly backed out of the classroom and into the hallway and looked up to see the room number outside the classroom. 320, nope I'm definitely in the right classroom, hmmm. I stepped back in the classroom and pinched myself, "I seem to be awake, so what's wrong with me?"

Mr. Fuller shook his head and smiled. "Please just sit next to your husband and I'll explain in a moment." he nodded over to Edward. I may not shoot death glares at him anymore but that doesn't mean I like the guy, and there is no way in heck that I am going to be his partner.

"I file for divorce." I stated, still not moving towards my seat.

"Please _you're _going to divorce _me_? You're lucky enough to even be considered my partner. It doesn't matter because I refuse to work with you." So the asshole is back huh? Perfect.

I was about to answer back but Mr. Fuller cleared his throat interrupting me. "I'm sorry you two feel that way but things are how they are and will stay as they are. Miss. Swan please take your seat." he commanded.

I grudgingly went and sat down next to the asshole. Once in my seat I could feel his glare on me, I clenched my fists on the table top stared pointedly ahead. "Does he have a major in psychology because he studied it and got a degree, or because he was once part of the loony bin and majored his illness? If so then I think he has to go back." I mumbled under my breath, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward chuckle, and for some reason I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay class, each of you will have a different project but similar to that of your classmates. I will be assigning different eras to different couples. Meaning you will have to research how marriage has changed from the year I gave you to now. In a packet I will be giving you, you will write down the information and also your personal opinion of the good and bad differences between the two. You must act in the way couples in your year acted. For example if you were to get the year 1653, the wife would have to act as the dutiful wife that stayed at home and cleaned, follow the leader of the house's orders, and respect him, for that is how it was back then. If you were to get the year 1999, the wife would be a bit more liberated and independent. I have already talked to each and everyone of your parent's and I have had them agree to let you young ladies live in your husband's houses, that is of course if your year should indicate so. If not you are free to choose where you are staying with your partner." Mr. Fuller explained.

Seriously? Charlie agreed to this? I find that very hard to believe.

"Jessica and Mike, year 1990. Angela and Ben, year 1847. Tyler and Lauren, year 1653. Isabella and Edward, year 1426." Holy Crow! I am basically Asshole's slave! Apparently he realized this because what you would call an evil smile etched on his face.

**A/N There it is. So what'd you think? I'm sorry for the mistakes, my computer is/was being a jerk and not cooperating with me. Anyway feel free to voice your thoughts. Including what you think should happen, and what you think might happen. Because for all you know they could end up in a car crash when you thought all that was happening was an argument between the two (BTW that's not what's going to happen...Or is it?) 'Til next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi ya there! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I have nothing else to say so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Everything else all Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 4- This Was the beginning of Something Bigger

I sat in the driver's seat of "my" car, a rusty old Chevy car that Dad describes as a "Beauty", contemplating when did Karma hate me? I mean yeah sure I tackled Edward into a puddle of mud, but he tripped me, so I only evened things out! So why is it then that my life is so screwed? I sighed and started the truck; we (Meaning I) decided that I needed my own car so as not to repeat Friday's incident. Friday proved that Mom is not reliable to answer her phone or to remember her daughter. So I'm driving myself now, Freedom! Not really, but it's a start. Now if I could just get rid of my bedtime, yes I still have a bed time, and it's not so much my bed time that bothers me because I love my sleep, no it's more of the curfew thing that says I must be in my bedroom by 10 o'clock sharp.

I backed out of the parking lot and drove home. I was surprised to see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway, he's usually out by 6 p.m. I walked inside the house and saw a small suitcase at the foot of the stairs.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked Dad, who was sitting on the couch sipping on a beer.

"No, you-" He started saying but Mom interrupted him.

"No I just needed a break and decided to do the packing for you so that you don't waste time." she said from the kitchen. I looked between her and my Dad's concerned face.

"Oh my god, you guys are splitting up!?" I choked out.

"What no?!" Charlie tried reassuring me but I couldn't hear him, I was too lost in my panic attack.

"Please don't leave Mom, I swear I'll try harder to like it here. Don't make me go with you, don't leave, we can't leave Dad. I mean it's just so inhumane leaving him to cook for himself-" I started rambling, but stopped when Dad wrapped his arms around me; something that was odd because besides the big chocolate-brown eyes, stubbornness, and attitude, I also received Charlie's awkwardness for expressing emotion. Meaning hugs were rare from me and him.

"Bells, calm down. No one is leaving...well that's not true you are but's its okay." He tried calming me down.

"Wait so you guys are kicking me out?" I asked confused.

"No he's talking about you living at the Cullen's for a week until next Monday, I felt tired of all the office work and decided to pack for you." Mom smiled warmly at me.

"I still don't see why she has to go through this." Dad grunted and Mom frowned at him.

"Honestly I think you should do a background check on the psych. teacher," I leaned in closer to Dad and loudly whispered, "I have a feeling he escaped from the nut house." to which he chuckled to and I smiled.

"I have a feeling you're right," he said ruffling my hair, "But speaking of background checking, I did do one for the Cullen family." he said more seriously.

"Charlie!" Mom gasped from the kitchen. "I can't believe you?!" But you could hear the amusement in her voice, this was so expected from Charlie.

He let go of me and picked up a manilla folder on the coffee table in front of the couch. I went and sat beside him on the couch. "So what do we know about them?" I asked.

"Well they're actually very nice people, they moved here around the same time we left to Arizona which would explain why we don't remember them. The father, Carlisle is a doctor at the town's hospital, his wife Esme works with him as a nurse and his personal assistant, they have 3 children: 2 boys and a girl. I hear they're all very nice people, their children are a little mischievous but then again what child isn't?" He asked to which I answered by pointing at myself.

"That is not true I still remember the time you cut off your cousin's hair off in her sleep." Mom interjected.

"Hey she deserved what she got, she pushed me out of my own bed and broke my favorite C.D." I defended. I decided to change the subject before she continued, "So what kind of mischief am I dealing with here?" I asked Charlie.

"Well the oldest, Emmett I think it is, was fined for Public Indecency." Charlie said.

"Public Indecency?" I asked.

"Apparently he was caught mooning a manager at a restaurant down town." he cleared up. And I couldn't help but giggle, Emmett did seem like the type to do something like that.

"Anything else?" I asked wanting to hear more of their scandals.

"Well it seems like the girl was fined for starting a bar fight-"

"Wait Alice?!"

"Yeah that's her, she started a bar fight when a bunch of guys ganged up on the waitress who was just finishing her shift. Honestly I think it was quiet heroic of her, seeing how she's so small and she stood up for what she believed was right." he said.

"Wow, that's just...wow." I couldn't even form words, I mean from what I saw Alice could definitely protect herself but this was just...wow!

"Yup, and their youngest Edward was fined for..." he paused.

"For...?" I urged him on.

"For dancing on a tabletop in only his boxers." He finished.

"He whaaaa...?"

"That's what it says here." He showed me the papers he had been reading off of and sure enough fined for Public Indecency and Disturbing the Peace. I tried to picture him doing such a thing and I just couldn't see it.

"All in all you should be fine being there for a week." Mom added as she sat next Dad on the couch.

"Just don't go picking up their habits, I don't want to wake up at 3 in the morning to answer a call about my daughter starting a bar fight." he said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Yes Dad."

"So at what time are you leaving?" Mom asked.

I looked at the clock on the mantel above the fireplace and it read 4:30, "I might as well get going. I have homework to do and the faster this is over with the better." As I started getting up my phone rang, I dug it out of my pocket and saw that it was an unknown caller, cautiously I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Honey." And just like that my good humor was gone. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What?" I asked Edward in an irritated tone.

"I just thought I should let you know I'll be at your home in 5 minutes. You know, just giving you a heads up." he chuckled obviously amused at my sour mood towards him.

"What? You don't even know where I live, and how'd you get my number?" I asked irritated. I glanced at my parents and they were watching me with fascinated yet confused looks.

"Alice does and Alice gave it to me." He replied, smug written all over his tone.

"I could have driven myself, you know. And I would have prefered it too."

"Aww doesn't my honey bunches want to see me?" he cooed.

"No." I said in a dead tone.

"None the less, I wanted to meet the parentals. Get to know the in-laws." he stated. "Hey look I see your house. See you soon snookems."

"Drop dead." I said and he chuckled, then the line went dead.

"Dad, do me a favor?" I asked sweetly.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "And that would be?"

"Edward is picking me up, go clean your gun." I said.

He chuckled darkly, "The Rifle or the Shotgun?" He asked getting up.

"Shotgun!" I shouted at his retreating back.

"Bella!" Mom chastised me.

"What? I just want to tease him a little. Just like if we were really married." I shrugged sheepishly.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. The door bell rang and I walked over as calmly as possible, while inside I was bouncing with excitement to see his face. I opened the door and leaned against the door post casually. Edward looked at me with a smug look, oh just wait pretty boy, just you wait. Wait did I just refer to him as pretty boy? Sheesh I must be exhausted.

"Can I help you?" I asked in an irritated tone. I sounded irritated because 1. I was playing my part so he wouldn't suspect. And 2. Because I was irritated that I had thought of him as pretty boy, I mean come on! What's wrong with me?!

"Hello love." he smiled at me. And I am willing to admit, on any other day and under any other circumstance I would have been putty if a guy like him said that to me, but I knew better.

"Bella, stop being rude and invite him in." Mom said from the couch, she had a knowing look on her face. I was thrilled to see she was going along with this.

"Oh but of course, do come in." I said stepping to the side, gesturing Edward to come in.

"Mom this is Edward, Moron this is Renee my mother." I introduced him. He shook hands with Mom and presented himself as what he is not - a gentleman.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Swan, Edward Cullen at your service." He was so polite, that my mother ate it all up. When he had his back to her she wiggled her eyebrows at me, to which I simply rolled my eyes to and blushed.

"Hey Renee, Billy said that if Saturday was good to go hunting?" Charlie asked as he walked into the room carrying his shotgun. He stopped when he saw Edward.

"Edward this is Charlie, Chief of Police and my father. Dad this is Edward." I said as I hooked my arm through Dad's. Edward looked at the shotgun and then at Dad, then back at the shotgun. He tried extending a shaky arm, but pulled it away as Dad cocked the gun. You could literally hear Edward gulp and I felt a smile slowly spread across my face.

"Edward came to pick me up because he want to meet his... what was the word... snookems' parents." I told Charlie while batting my eyelashes at Edward.

"Is that so?" Dad grunted and Edward's eyes went huge!

"Well I-I-I," He cleared his throat and continued.

"I wanted to let you know that Bella is in great hands and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe until I return her to you." He said with bit more confidence, awww I was just starting to enjoy myself.

"I'm not a toy." I huffed.

"No but you're your parents most prized possession." Edward countered.

I could hear my mother sigh and Dad was starting to loosen up in my arms, no, no, no!

"Well we should get going I'm sure your family is waiting for you and mine is just holding ya back so let's go." After a quick hug to both my parents, Edward took my suitcase and we got in his car.

"Your parents love me." He said as we drove away.

"My mother loves you, my father however, detests you." I corrected him.

"But that doesn't matter, not as long as I have your love." He replied.

"Well then I have bad news bud."

"Oh come on you know you love me."

"I know what I know, you know what you know, but I also know what you know. So the question isn't what I know, but what you know." I said.

"I know you love me." He said.

"If that is what you know, then you are deluded." I said crossing my arms.

He laughed and stayed silent for the rest of the car ride.

When we reached his house, he surprised me by opening my door for me. I blushed and stepped out. He grabbed my suitcase and offered me his arm, that I reluctantly took.

"Come on let's go meet the in-laws." he said.

"Shut up." I responded as I shoved him.

He only laughed and said, "Aww does this mean the honey moon is over?"

"We went on a honey moon?" I gasped decided to play along.

"Yeah remember those long special nights?" he asked huskily making me blush a deep shade of red.

"Special? No I remember crying myself to sleep because I had realized what I had done." I retorted. He chuckled and opened the door, as he was about to step inside he stopped turned around and picked me up bridal style, making me shriek in the process.

"We might as well do this right." He said walking inside.

"Mom! Dad! Alice! Em! I have a surprise!" He yelled from the living room.

"So can you put me down now orrr...?" I asked still in his arms.

"Wait, just wait." he simply said.

I could hear excited footsteps descending the stairs; Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all hopped off the stairs and ran into the living room. Esme peeked her head in from the kitchen and Carlisle appeared from the hallway.

"Bella!" They all exclaimed at the same time, if I didn't know what they were about to find out I would have laughed, instead I timidly smiled.

"Family, meet my new wife." Edward lifted me up a little higher in his arms, everybody in the room blinked all at once, except for Esme and Carlisle who I'm sure were up to speed on what was going on. I flushed a nice shed of red, so I covered my face with my hands.

"Now can I stand?" I asked.

"Of course Honey." He answered.

"God I hate you."

"And I love you." he replied.

"Hold on, back up! What is going on?!" Emmett asked looking between the two of us very confused.

"Well I decided that Bella was the love my life so I proposed to her, and she said-"

"No." I interrupted. "I said no. So when I was asleep he kidnapped me, dragged me to Vegas, got me drunk and forced me to marry him." I finished. "Just imagine my shock when I awoke next to him," I pretended to choke up, "It was horrible!" I covered my face with my hands and pretended to cry, shoulders heaving and everything.

"Edward how could you!?" Esme exclaimed with a small smile.

"Oh come on! She was just playing hard to get! She knows she wants me." he ended by flexing and wiggling his eyebrows, I gagged.

"So Bella is my little sis? Nice!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh can I be the god mother of your first child!?" Alice shrieked.

"What no!" I said horrified.

"Why not?!" Alice pouted.

"Because there is no marriage! There is no wedding! And there will definitely be no children!" I shouted.

Carlisle chuckled and explained to them about our project. Everything from the year we had to research to staying here for a week. Which had everybody jumping up and down by the end, shouting something about a huge sleepover, and pranking week is on?

"This is going to be epic!" Emmett shouting pumping his fist in the air.

"Okay, well welcome Bella. Dinner is almost ready, so Edward show her to your room in the meanwhile. Help her get accommodated and show her around. Everybody else behave, that means you, Alice and Emmett. Bella is our guest, not our toy." Esme scolded and returned to the kitchen with Carlisle behind her.

"Wait you mean I have to share with her?!" Edward shouted.

"Yes!" was the reply.

"Umm I can just take the couch. Down here. Away from him." I said stepping away from him.

"Nonsense you guys are married! Y'all need your privacy!" Jasper said while trying really hard not laugh.

I blushed like crazy, "Can we just go?" I whined.

"Of course my love." to which was responded by aw's from our crowd.

"I hate you." I said as I blushed over the recently fading blush.

"And I love you."

"Idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." he countered as he led me upstairs and into his room.

"Moron."

"That's what you've made me." he said as we entered his room. It was very simple but comfy, and very organized. Other than a few C.D's scattered on the table in front of the T.V. everything seemed to be in it's place. There was a king sized bed, a small couch, a desk with a laptop, and a huge C.D collection, his whole wall was one big C.D shelf. But that's not what made me stop in my tracks, no it was his walls. 2 out of the 4 walls were all window, giving an amazing view to the setting sun behind the trees surrounding the house. And the window adjoined to that one faced the back yard and the rushing river located behind it.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah, it was Esme's idea to do that. To help to keep the natural beauty surrounding us in mind. It really is a calming view." Edward said setting down my suitcase and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its...beautiful. She's a genius, I couldn't imagine why anybody would want to block all this out." I said spreading my arms.

"Me either." he said flopping down on the bed. I tentatively sat down on the edge of his bed, when he didn't say anything I scooted a little more into the bed and slowly laid down, feeling tired I closed my eyes.

"Don't make yourself too comfortable, we don't want everybody to jump to the conclusion that were too busy to go to dinner." he said propping himself on his elbow. God why must he do this? I felt a blush creep on to my cheeks. Does he do this on purpose? Does he enjoy seeing me in an unatural shade of red?

"Moron." I slapped his chest. He mimicked me and swatted my arm.

"Don't mimic me." I demanded. And you know what he did? Yup, the bastard mimicked me.

ME: "Shut up."

MORON: "Shut up."

ME: "I'm serious stop."

MORON: "I'm serious stop."

ME: "She sells sea shells down by the sea-shore."

MORON: "She sells sea shells down by the sea-shore."

ME: "You messed up!"

MORON: "_You _messed up!"

ME: "I'm stupid."

MORON: "I'm stupid."

ME: "I know and I'm proud of you for accepting it, the first step in order to get better is to admit you have a problem." I said as I stood up and walked for the door.

MORON: "Hey that's not fair, you cheated." he pouted.

"Life isn't fair, and I wasn't the one mimicking myself." I stated as I left. Muahahaha take that!

I went downstairs and into the living room where Carlisle was wrestling Emmett, Alice was on the couch cheering for her Dad, Jasper was on the floor holding his sides as he laughed hysterically, and Rosalie calmly drinking a cup of lemonade watching everything with an amused expression.

I sat beside her and she explained that Jasper had made a bet with Emmett, about how Carlisle could beat his ass in wrestling and so far Carlisle was winning.

"Do you surrender?!" Carlisle asked Emmett.

"NEVER!" Emmett hollered from under Carlisle. He managed to loosen Carlisle's grip and shoved him into a nearby table, causing a blue vase to fall and break into a million pieces. Everybody froze, and looked at the broken glass.

"Okay guys, heres the story. It was like that when we got here." Carlisle whispered. And I was shocked! I thought parents were the responsible ones who were supposed to be our role models and all that crap, but then again thinking back to my parent's I guess that's more of myth.

"Um, shouldn't we tell Mom?" Alice asked.

Carlisle sighed, "You're right. I hate it when you act like an adult." he said, causing me giggle. I never thought I would hear a parent say that, usually they want for us to acts as adults. But my own mother told me to act as a teenager, so I guess that's just another loose story floating around.

"Is everybody okay I heard a crash?" Esme entered the living room around the same time Edward had appeared from his room.

"We're fine, we just broke the blue vase...again." Emmett explained sheepishly.

"Again?" I wondered out loud.

"That's about the 5th time that vase has broken. I've had to replace many times. For some reason when the boys are up to their shenanigans, only that dang vase breaks. When Edward tackled Jasper into the T.V set, there wasn't a single scratch. But so much as a tap and that thing goes down." she stared at the remains as if expecting for them to disintegrate or something in order to prove how fragile it was. "Eh, you can clean it up later. Dinner is ready." Esme dismissed it with a wave of her hand. Emmett whooped and ran into the dining room. I giggled and followed everybody.

I was a bit disappointed to find out that tonight's dinner conversation was not focused on the guys wild, crazy stories. Tonight's focus was on me and my story. So I told them about being born here, moving at the age of 2 because they had transferred Charlie, living in Arizona and not tanning the slightest no matter how hard I tried, and then moving back here because they had promoted Dad. I told them Mom was a home decorator, and that she was nuts. I also told them about how Edward almost pee'd his pants when he met Dad, and that had Emmett and Jasper howling with laughter, as he tried to defend himself. Aw the poor baby.

After dinner we all hung out in the living room getting to know each other, then after a quick shower I was ready for bed. The only problem was, where was bed?

"Edward?" I asked as I entered his bedroom.

"Yeah?" he looked up from the book he was reading, and oh my god! He was wearing glasses! I am willing to allow myself to admit that he looked cute, he could definitely pull off the sexy nerdy look.

"You wear glasses?" I asked not being able to remember what I wanted to ask.

"Uh yeah, they're reading glasses. I don't really wear them." He shrugged and took them off setting them beside him.

"Why not?" I asked sitting on the bed across from him, I carefully picked them up and inspected them. There was nothing wrong with them, so why didn't he wear them.

I looked up to see Edward watching me curiously, I blushed and looked back down at the glasses.

"I've never really care what people thought about me and my appearance. And even though I'm smart nobody has ever called me nerd before, heck girls hit on me _because _I'm smart. Though most of them are total blondes so I dismiss them immediately. But I see people pick on kids with glasses, calling them four eyes, nerds, geeks, and all that kind of stuff, and I start to think what's so different between them and me? We're both smart, and geeky...ish, so why pick on them but spare me? That's when I realized it's not that you are smart or not, but that you look smart, smart meaning the same as weak. Usually that implies using glasses. So whenever I put them on I feel like I have opened myself up for vulnerability, that I've stepped over the line of protection. In truth I'm no better than those bullies, I've bullied myself into hiding who I am out of fear. I'm a total wuss." He finished and sighed.

I looked up to see his sad face and it tore me from the inside out. I scooted closer to him and leaned in. "Edward, there is nothing wrong with being who you are. And you are not a wuss, I've know for what? Like a day and a half? And I can already see that you are an amazing guy. Sure you're a little annoying, sure you're a bit irritating, sure you can be a jerk," he quirked and eyebrow at me as I continued with my list. "but you are not a wuss. You are a smart, funny, kind guy who loves his family. And there is nothing wrong with that, glasses or no glasses, geek or no geek. You are Edward Cullen, the most annoying, irritable, amusing, sweetest, insane, geeky, sexiest nerd I have met." I lifted his chin and carefully slid his glasses on. "And don't ever believe the contrary." I finished, with a smile.

He looked at me with huge green eyes, and I couldn't help but get lost in them. They were just so...green. They were amazing, heck he was amazing! I hated to admit it, but he was. His whole family was amazing, it was if they had been pulled out of a book. The perfect family. His eyes swam with gratefulness, and then he smirked.

"So you think I'm sexy?" What?! I didn't say that? Did I? I rewinded through my little speech and yup there it was I had said _sexiest nerd_, oops. I blushed 10 shades of red and then some.

"Is that the only thing you heard?" I cried indignantly and crossed my arms.

"No but it was one of my favorites in the list of your descriptions." He said and I turned a darker shade of red, if that was even possible. "Thanks Bella, I've never actually told anybody that and you not laughing or calling me pathetic really helps. And I want to say I am really, really, really, all the really's in the world wouldn't express how sorry I am about my actions, it was stupid and mean and stupid. Can we start over?" he asked. I considered this and made my decision.

"No." I said, and he looked deflated. "We can't start over because looking back, this has actually been a fun experience and I don't want to erase that. But we can call a truce." I said holding out my hand to him. He looked at my hand and smiled.

"Sounds good." And he shook my hand.

Now I wish I could say that this was the end of all my misery, that I had just made peace with the love of my life, and that we lived happily ever after. But that is only true in fairy tales, this-this was my life. The world is not a wish granting factory. (**A/N The Fault in Our Stars fans will get that simple line.**)

No this was the beginning of something bigger.

**A/N And that's it for today. I'm sorry it's a bit longer than usual, I just didn't know where to cut it to make it it's usual length, but eh it works none the less. To those of you who do not know what The Fault in our Stars is, I shall explain. It is only the cutest, sweetest, saddest, funniest, heart wrenching book ever! You must read it! I 100% recommend it, it is amazing! You will fall in love with John Greene but curse him at the same time. Anyway my apologies for any mistakes, I do what I can but I'm not perfect. Anyway leave any comments, what is it that they say now a days? Let me feel the love...or (gulp) the hate? Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5- Miss Potato head meets Barbie

**Chapter 5- Miss. Potato head meets Barbie**

"I still can't believe you did that! Why? How?" Alice shrieked from where she was sitting beside me on the gym floor. She had asked me these same questions in English, but I couldn't answer because Mrs. Smith had us writing down a bunch of notes. So I told her I would tell her in the next class we had together, which was gym. I hadn't been paying much attention in History, my class before gym, I was too busy reliving last night.

_*Flashback*_

_"Sounds good." and he shook my hand. "We should probably get to bed." he said stretching and getting off the bed. Oooh that's what I wanted to talk about!_

_"Umm yeah, quick question though, where exactly is 'bed'?" I asked using air quotes._

_"Right here of course." he patted the bed I was currently sitting on._

_"But where will you sleep?" I asked concerned. There was no way in heck I was sharing! Even if I did accept his apology and we're now...Friends? Frenemies? Acquaintances? Now that we were on good terms. There we go. That doesn't mean we're buddy buddies and that I was willing to share a bed with him. Just because he's cute doesn't mean I was willing to jump in bed with him, oh hell no! I mean for crying out loud I just met the guy!_

_"Right here, on the couch." he said setting up the couch for him to sleep on. I must say I did feel a little guilty, it was his bed after all._

_"No you can take the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch." I said getting up from the bed. But before I could even take a step forward, he pushed me back onto the bed. "Did you just push me?" I asked indignantly._

_"Yes, because you are sleeping on the bed." He answered as a matter-of-factly._

_"Am not." I countered._

_"Are too." he said sitting down on the couch._

_"Get off, I'm sleeping on the couch." I said walking over to stand in front of him. _

_"Bella I know you want to sleep with my sexy ass," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me, "but the couch is not big enough for the both of us." he said. I glared at him as the blush started coloring my cheeks. So I'm nice and kind to him and he teases me? Okay well if that's how wants to do this. Then I spotted the black pencil on top of my bag, under any other circumstance I would have killed my mother for packing it, but now I'll have remember to kiss her for this._

_"This is your first and only warning: Get off the couch or attain to the consequences." I said putting my hands on my hips. He disregarded my warning and made a show of lying down on the couch and snuggling into his pillow and cover. "Alright then, so be it." I said walking over to the bed and getting under the covers. I grabbed my phone and turned on my alarm for school and also set up a different alarm for 1:00 in the morning. I put it on the lamp stand next to the bed and turned off the light. Then I snuggled into the pillow and drifted off. _

_At exactly 1:00 in the morning my alarm went off, I quickly and quietly turned it off and prayed that Edward didn't awake. "Edward." I whispered. "Edward, are you awake?" I whispered a little louder. I kind of expected him to reply, 'No I'm skydiving!' but the only sound that came from his direction were his soft snores. As quietly as I could manage I slipped out of bed and tip-toed over to my bag, where I retrieved the eyeliner pencil I had seen earlier. Carefully I walked over to the couch and kneeled down next to it. I got as close as I could to him without actually touching the couch and got to work. Very carefully as to not wake him I drew a mustache with the eyeliner, then I drew the goatee that usually accompanies said mustache, I connected his eyebrows to make a uni-brow, and drew a wart on his cheek. He stirred while I was putting the lid on the pencil, and I froze. I waited for a couple of seconds then after no more movement was evident I crawled away from the couch. I put the pencil back in my bag and as I was about to go back to bed a thought occurred to me: why stop there? I tip-toed back to my back and looked around in it, and sure enough Mom had packed more make up than I even owned. That woman had a problem._

_I crawled over to Edward and put mascara on his eyelashes, blue eyeshadow on his eyelids, and bright red lipstick on his lips. I decided to go with the famous scary clown look. Once satisfied with my work I put all evidence away and went back to sleep. I couldn't wait 'til later._

_I awoke later on at around 6:30 a.m and I decided to head down to see if I could make myself some breakfast before school. As I walked into the kitchen I found Alice at the fridge and Emmett sitting on a stool at the island._

_"Good morning Bella." Alice greeted and Emmett nodded at me because his mouth was full of waffle._

_"Good morning guys. Quick question, is Edward used to always getting his way?" I expected them to defend their brother or at least consider the question, but the second I finished the sentence they both answered 'yup'._

_"Well that should change soon." I whispered gleefully. They looked at me with confused expressions and I told them to just wait and see. About 5 minutes after I had woken up, Edward walked in to the kitchen while I was eating my poptarts and milk. He faced me first and smirked at me, I couldn't help to smirk back. It looked so much better in the daylight, I had to bite down on the inside of my cheek to keep myself from bursting out in laughter. _

_"Morning guys." he said as he turned to Emmett and Alice._

_"Morni-" Alice dropped the plate she was carrying to the sink and Emmett choked on his toast. They both turned to look at me with shocked expressions and I nodded. Once the shock wore off they started laughing hysterically._

_"What's wrong with you?" Edward asked confused._

_"Inside joke." I said trying to explain their bizarre behavior. He still looked suspicious but shrugged it off. He went to serve himself a cup of orange juice, that's when Carlisle walked in already dressed for work, followed by Esme, who too, was already dressed._

_"Good morning kids." They said and we answered 'Good morning' in unison. When Edward closed the fridge door and revealed his new look, both Esme's and Carlisle's jaws dropped. They however, recovered more quickly than Alice and Emmett. Esme was the one to speak first out of the two._

_"Oh dear." she gasped._

_"I told you him wearing your heels was a sign." he loudly whispered to Esme who broke into giggles. And we lost it, Emmett, Alice, and I, along with Carlisle and Esme were howling with laughter. Edward however seemed more confused than ever, he kept looking at us as if we had lost our minds. And we're not the ones who looked like a demented clown._

_"Edward smile." Alice and Emmett said together as they started flashing millions of photos. Edward frowned and then realization hit him, he walked out into the living room, to look at himself in the mirror I presume, and that's when we heard it._

_"__**OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL!" **__he hollered. He stormed into the kitchen, "__**Emmett! I am going to kill you**__!" He yelled._

_"Dude, it wasn't me! I swear! I don't have access to any make up!" He choked out in between laughs._

_"__**If it wasn't you then who**__-" he stopped mid-sentence and slowly turned to face me, eyes huge making him look even more like a demented clown. "__**YOU!"**__ he shouted._

_"Run, Bella, run!" Alice shouted. I needed no further encouragement, I bolted out my chair so fast I'm pretty sure you could see the outline of my dust. I stumbled up the stairs and into Edward's room, as I turned to shut the door, I could see him closely behind me, I slammed the door shut and locked it. _

_He started pounding on the door, "__**BELLA OPEN THIS DOOR**__!" he shouted._

_"NO!" I shouted back, "I told you that if you didn't get off the couch, you would have to face the consequences!" I shouted back. The pounding continued for another minute before he seemed to give up. I decided I might as well get dressed for school while I'm in here. I went to my suitcase and cursed when I saw what Mom had packed for me. She had purposely packed my pj's on top so I wouldn't be able to see all the Renee approved outfit's she had packed for me to use. Now it's too late, I can't even leave the room to go home and grab some of my own preferred clothing. I sighed and grabbed the red lacy blouse on top and dark skinny jeans. Well at least I still had my converse with me, I changed and as I was putting on my brown leather jacket, the door swung open revealing a freshly showered, make up free, infuriated Edward with a key to his door. I silently cursed, I had forgotten about them having keys. _

_"Took long enough." I said trying to play it cool. Before I knew it he was in front of me and pinning me to the wall. How did he move so fast? _

_"That was not fair Bella. You don't know what you've done." he growled playfully...at least I think he was playing._

_"Taught you a lesson?" I squeaked._

_He chuckled, "No, Emmett was right in saying this week was pranking week. It is on, so watch your back, because I'm everywhere." he whispered and let me go. Oh boy. After that I grabbed my bag went down stairs and rode to school with Alice and Emmett in his jeep, too afraid of what riding with Edward might lead to. _

_*End Flashback*_

"And that's what happened." I finished telling Alice. She had tears in her eyes from laughing at my crazy story.

"Oh no! Pranking week? I'm sleeping over at Rose's this week." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well us being the well behave children we are," to which I scoffed at, "don't really pull much pranks on each other. Sure we mess and play around but real pranking no, not really. So once every four months we have a week especially dedicated to pranking, Esme and Carlisle allow us to do what ever we want, you know as long as its semi safe." Semi? Why not completely safe?

"Heck! They're in it as well, and we can't say anything because...well it's pranking week. And if I remember correctly the last pranking week we had was four months ago, and you doing that to Edward well, you just unleashed major chaos. You have no idea how serious this is. We have a whole album dedicated to the pranks of pranking week, for crying out loud! Last time I ended up green for the duration of pranking week because Emmett dumped green paint on me!" she exclaimed as she finished her explanation.

"So is Edward's photo going in the album?" I asked curious, I mean if I'm going to be in this might as well have a permanent reminder of the little bit of fun I had.

"Oh absolutely! And it's going to be our christmas card too." she assured me excitedly.

I chuckled and said, "Let the fun begin."

...

So my basic school schedule is: English with Alice, History with Jasper (Who by the way knew everything about prank week and was involved just as much as the Cullen's, so he knew all about what I did and what I had started), Gym with Alice, Lunch with the whole gang (Including Emmett who started school late so he was still a senior just like the rest of us), then biology alone, calculus alone, and psychology with Edward. I was currently sitting in Biology and we had to do a partner lab, and you won't believe who chose me to be their partner for this lab. Tanya Denali, the most popular girl at this school, who according to Alice was the most schemeing, meanest, stuck up, bitch ever. And I was just about to find out why.

"So Isabel, I -" she started but I interrupted to correct her.

"It's Bella."

"Whatever," she said and I rolled my eyes, "I heard you were paired with Edward Cullen for psychology." she said. I didn't bother looking up from the microscope when I answered her.

"You heard right." I confirmed.

"So what do you think of him?" she asked me. I became suspicious at this point, why would she care what I, the new girl who is currently a nobody, thought about Edward?

"Eh, he's an idiotic goofball. Overall a nice guy." I said shrugging.

"He's attractive isn't he?" Tanya asked. Who? Edward? I pictured his bright emerald green eyes, crazy copper hair that won't stay down (Seriously I saw his morning routine...well most of it, and he just runs his hands through it so it won't tangle and viola! Off to school it is! It is so unfair), toned body, and I couldn't help but admit he was pretty damn good looking, but that is not all there is to him.

"You could say that." I once again shrugged.

"Listen I just wanted to tell you, to not get too comfortable with him. He may be your partner but he is mine. He would never go for someone like you." she said. I looked up to see the sneer on her face. Jeez like I'd want to be with him. I rolled my eyes at her and her snarky posture.

"I wasn't aware that Edward had a girlfriend." I said. "I mean I'm sure that if he wanted me to know he was taken, he would have told me." Actually Alice would have told me, but still I would have been informed. Anyway somebody needed to knock this girl off her pedestal.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend, but he will soon and she will be me." she snapped.

I looked at the blonde in front of me and took her in. She had all the right things to be popular: She was blonde, pretty, mean, dressed in the latest fashion, stupid, manipulative, and a total bitch. No wonder all the guys drooled over her, all except Edward (Emmett and Jasper too but they already have girlfriends, I mean single guys) and that's exactly who she wanted. If what Edward told me last night was true then there was no way in hell he would ever date her, and if he did I slap him for being so stupid, but I have faith in him. The fact that she planned on being his girlfriend was so funny I couldn't help but smile.

"The day that happens, remind me to congratulate you on achieving the impossible." I spat at her and continued on with the lab. Tanya had sashayed away to her friends and started talking to them, I had no idea what she said but they all turned to look at me with looks that would make vampires crap their pants. But I smiled at them just to piss them off, way to go Bella, just make this worse for you. Eh, my high school reputation was ruined anyway. The bell signaling the end of class rang, I gathered my stuff and as I was walking out of class Tanya bumped into me.

"Laters, Miss. Potato Head." She laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"See ya, Barbie." I mumbled.

...

I looked up from the completed packet in front of me, that we were supposed to be working on in class the whole week but I did it all last night and this morning (If I was supposed to be watching my back I couldn't let homework be my weakness could I? Besides I was bored), and looked at Edward, who was close to finishing.

"Hey Edward, are you interested in dating Tanya?" Oops! I did not mean to word it like that. He quirked an eyebrow at me and gave a crooked smile.

"Why would that interest you? Unless you are very interested." he leaned in and wiggled his eyebrows. I blushed an unhealthy shade of red.

"No it's not that. It's just that well, she kind of approached me during biology and-" I tried explaining without stuttering but he interrupted me.

"Oh no." He said burying his head in his arms.

"What?" I asked worried.

"I am so sorry. I should have seen this coming." he said shaking his head and then looked at me.

"Seen what?"

"There's a reason I don't have a lot of friends who are girls here. 1. They try hitting on me and I can't establish a nice friendly relationship 2. I don't like many of the girls here 3. Tanya either threatens or frightens any girl that is 5 ft near me. It really is frustrating, I'm sorry for anything she said to you. And no, I would never date someone like her." He assured me.

"It's okay, she really didn't say anything. Just to stay away from you because she was your future girlfriend." I chuckled at the idea, "I kind of just laughed at her and told her good luck." I said turning slightly pink.

"Bella! Don't encourage her!" he bumped my shoulder slightly and I laughed.

"Sorry, but I never knew Barbie could be so scary looking. I mean she was looking at me the way you look cockroaches." I shivered remembering how she looked at me.

"Yeah she scares me sometimes too. But just think if she saw me with my glasses, what her reaction would be?" he said shaking his head.

"She would eat you up." I mumbled. He looked too damn good in those dang glasses.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing." I replied. Before he could respond the bell rang and I was never more grateful. I had been saved by the bell.

...

We arrived at the Cullen's home before Edward and Alice did, Emmett and Edward had made a bet about who would win in a race home, I went with Emmett and Alice with Edward. Usually I would put my money on Edward because he drove like a maniac, but he had parked near the main exit way. Meaning he would have to wait for the line of exiting cars to leave or risk hitting his precious Volvo. So Emmett and I won. We walked inside the house and awaited the losers arrival.

Alice was the first to walk in slamming the door behind her. "You cheated!" she huffed as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"You're just a sore loser. Now pay up!" Emmett exclaimed. Alice huffed again and dug out 10$ from her wallet. The door opened again, Edward hollered, "Honey I'm home!" and I groaned. He just chuckled and sat next to me on the couch.

"Missed me?" he cooed.

"You mean from when I tried shooting you? Well you're still breathing so yes, yes I did." I responded and everybody chuckled.

"So what's for dinner?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, Mom said she was working late with Dad tonight. Soooo what should we order?" Alice answered.

"Wait order? Why not just make something?" I asked.

"Well last time Alice tried making something she almost burned the house down, Emmett doesn't know that flour doesn't mean floral flowers, and I can't make anything edible that isn't breakfast." Edward explained and I gave him a questioning look. "Unless you want waffles, hash browns, and scrambled eggs for dinner, we are better off just ordering something." he continued.

"Well why don't I just make something?" I offered.

"Do you know how to cook?" Alice asked.

"Of course, how does sausage ravioli, accompanied with cheese covered chicken breasts, a side salad, and chocolate cake sound?" I asked. And it's true when growing up with parent's like Renee and Charlie you have 2 options. Either learn to cook or learn to be disgusted at the sight of pizza cause you eat it 3 times a day 7 days a week.

"Woman why are still sitting there?! There's a delicious meal waiting to be made!" Emmett exclaimed with huge eyes.

"I'm on it! Wait how many of us will be eating, just so I know how much to make." I asked halfway to the kitchen.

"Well I'm pretty sure Jasper and Rose are joining us, Mom and Dad might arrive while we're finishing up and I'm pretty sure they'll want some sooo...8." Alice counted off.

"Perfect. I'll get started." I said and went into the kitchen. The Cullen's kitchen is every amateur cook's dream, it had dozens of cabinets that held every single kind of utensil imagined. Enough space to walk around and not feel claustrophobic, but not so huge that you feel puny and lost.

After setting the chicken and cake in the oven and the pot on the stove, I sat down at the island and began working on the salad. Just as I was putting the finishing touches on everything and setting up the table, Edward walked in.

"Hey." he said sitting on a stool as I walked over to check on the chicken.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Everything smells great." He said taking a whiff of the air.

"Thanks," I blushed, "I just hope you guys like it. I kind of add my own touches to the things I cook." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm sure it tastes better than it smells." He answered and I shrugged.

"So tell me, does you dancing on a tabletop in only your boxers have to do with this so called 'pranking week' thing?" I asked unable to contain my curiosity any longer. I just had to know. Cause seriously Edward does not seem capable of doing such a thing.

"What!? How do you know about that?" Edward asked wide eyed and I giggled.

"I know people that have access to your criminal records." I shrugged putting the ravioli in a serving bowl.

"I'll answer that if you answer a question of my own." he bargained. I agreed, it seemed fair enough.

"Well the day before we had gone snow boarding and I had a small accident. I ended up with a broken arm and a fractured leg, obviously I was in a lot of pain, so Dad gave me some pain killers. Well those things do funny stuff to you, I hallucinated alot and eventually got to the point that I needed a baby sitter so I wouldn't do something stupid. Well it was Emmett's turn to look after me when everybody else had gone to bed. Need less to say Emmett dozed off and I got bored, so I wondered off into town in only my boxers. I saw a coffee shop and went in, I didn't understand where I was or who I was so I simply started dancing thinking I might be in a disco because everything was so shiny. That sums up what happened, my parents explained to the cops and we didn't really get fined but it's still in the records." he said. Now see, a drugged, hallucinating, semi nude, amnesic Edward makes much more sense. I laughed at the absurdness of his reasoning.

"Okay my turn." He said and I awaited his question. Honestly I was expecting something along the lines of 'What's your favorite color?' or 'Why is your left ear slightly higher than the right?' or relatively close to that. But I was not expecting the question he actually asked.

"What happened to you, why were you in a car crash?" He asked and it was my turn to stare at him wide eyed.

"How do you know about that?" I whispered horrified.

"You know people that have access to my criminal record, I know people that have access to your medical record." He shrugged. "So what happened?" he repeated. I turned away from him and leaned against the edge of the island, so he couldn't see the horror and sadness on my face as I retold _that _story.

"I-It was about a year and a half ago," I started, I took a deep breath and relived my past to Edward.

_*Flashback*_

_I turned around and walked away from Nana's grave, we had just finished burying her. I got in my Mom's car and told my parent's I wanted some time alone. I ended up driving in circles, not really going somewhere, not really leaving anywhere. Eventually I couldn't stand being alone anymore and decided to go to James' house. If there was anybody who could even remotely make me feel better it was James. In a couple of minutes I was parked in his driveway, I got out and walked into his house. I always did this, there was no need to knock, we had been dating for close to a year now, so he was accustomed to me just walking in. As I walked into his living room, it took every ounce of strength I had within me to keep me from vomiting. There on his couch, he was lying on top of a red head chick I had seen at school, Victoria was her name I think. She was shirtless, and he was too busy sucking her face off to notice me coming in. _

_"You son of a bitch." I muttered, tears springing to my eyes. He finally noticed me standing there and he stood up._

_"Jeez Bella, don't you knock?" The bastard asked, as if this was __**my **__fault. That it was my bad that I just so happened to walk in on him cheating on me._

_"You fucking bastard!" I yelled as I stormed out of his house. I don't really cuss, not like this.I never really liked it, but I had been through too much to care right now._

_"Bella, Bella wait." He grabbed my arm and spun me around._

_"What?!" I spat._

_"Look I still want you, you're hot! But Victoria is willing to give me what you're not." he said. That was his defense?! That I wasn't willing to have coitus with him, so he went and found someone who would? I yanked my arm back and slapped him as hard as I could. I stormed over to my car and started it, but instead of putting it into reverse, I put it into drive and I slammed my car into his precious red mustang. _

_Then I pulled into reverse and drove away. Need less to say he was pissed, 10 seconds down the road and he was pursing me in his deformed car. I drove as fast as I could, trying to get away, but I was a mess. I was exhausted from lack of sleep due to Nana's death, my nerve's were a chaos, and I was crying a river. I couldn't see anything with my blurry vision, so I didn't see the truck until it was too late. I could see children in the back, I slammed on the brakes and served off the road and ran sideways into a tree. I was okay, a bit scratched and sore but okay, that is until James drove his car into the other side of my car. Flattening it against the trunk of the tree. The last thing I could see before everything went black was the end of his retreating car._

_The next time I came to my senses I was in a hospital bed, covered in bandages and scratches. Mom was crying into her Dad's shoulder and he was trying his best not to, and instead trying to comfort my Mom. The doctor seemed to be telling them something, but I couldn't hear. From the looks of it, it was bad. I wanted to know what was going on, so I spoke as best as I could._

_"W-what's going on?" I asked, my voice raspy._

_"Bella!" Mom cried and threw herself at me, I tried ignoring the pain from where she had hit me and focused on hugging my Mom._

_"How are you feeling Bella?" The doctor asked as Dad walked over to me and carefully hugged me._

_"Alive." I answered trying to stay positive, and the doctor smiled the slightest, before it was taken over by his professional expression. The one that says: I'm-going-to-tell-you-something-your-not-going-to-like-but-then-I'll-cover-it-up-quickly-by-giving-you-false-hopes-about-it-being-okay_

_"Bella I'm afraid I have bad news for you." he said and Mom gave my hand a gentle squeeze, letting me know she was here. I nodded letting him know to continue._

_"Unfortunately the impact so great that we had to rush you into surgery. We were lucky enough to have you alive by the end. We had to remove all the glass and readjust you bones. Your lower spine received most of the impact and that's were most of the damage was done. The surgery was successful but there is a after effect, to such a thing." he said pausing to let me take it all in slowly._

_By the look of his face I could tell I wasn't going to like it. I was expecting him to say that I was a paralytic. That I wasn't going to walk ever again because I couldn't feel my legs. Never in my life would I have expected the next words to come out his mouth._

_*End Flashback*_

I paused and sometime during my story I had turned to face Edward. I was currently wringing my hands together and traitorous tears were cascading down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and continued.

"He said...he said...that I couldn't have kids. The crash had...had turned me barren." I choked out, and by now I was bawling like a little kid.

**A/N There we have it, now we know why Bella is so used to disappointment and why her mom worries about her being to guarded. But honestly wouldn't you be if this happened to you? Anyway next chapter is Edward's pov and what he thinks of the situation. Things should get quite interesting or not, depends. Anyway let moi, know what you think...thought...are thinking? I don't know, your thoughts on the chapter...yeah sounds better. Thank you and Happy Easter!**


	6. Chapter 6- A Promise is Eternal

**A/N How was your Easter? Mine was eh, I did go to the zoo though. Haven't been there in a while, so it was cool. Lot walking, and a bit chilly.**

Chapter 6- A promise is eternal

**Edward's POV**

The moment she started speaking, I regretted asking that stupid question. She tried to sound strong but I could hear the pain in her voice, she had her back turned to me, but I didn't need to see her face in order to know how much this hurt her. Then when she talked about seeing the cheating bastard with someone else, she turned my way and I could see the tears falling down her cheeks. The mere sight of was enough to fill me with rage, she shouldn't be crying over some idiot who couldn't see what he had. The mere sight was enough to tear me from the inside out, I wanted to hold her, to comfort her, but I was to afraid to move. I might weird her out, or make her uncomfortable, that she wouldn't want me to comfort her.

"He said...he said...that I couldn't have kids. The crash had...had turned me barren." She spluttered and began crying uncontrollably. Before I knew it, she was in my arms, sobbing into me. I wrapped my arms around her and right then, I vowed I would not let go of her, ever. I could not believe what she had been through, if I had been in her place I would have gone mad. Yet here she was; as sweet and sane as if it never occurred.

"He took it all, Edward. He took everything away from me." she gasped into me and I held her tighter. Then Alice and Emmett barged in with Rose and Jasper behind them. Bella broke out of my grasp and went to stand in front of the sink.

"Hey is everything alright?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I just need a moment. Excuse me." she said walking out, she stopped at the door and told me to take the things out of the oven and to start eating without her. I couldn't help but smile, even when she was falling apart she thought of others and their needs. Then she disappeared out the door.

"Edward what happened?" I debated whether to tell them or not. I decided it was for the best that they know. I told them the quick summary of her story.

"After her grandmother died?" Alice asked with tears in her eyes. I nodded at her.

"She's...she's barren?" Rose whispered not bothering to contain the angry tears running down her face.

"If I ever see him, I will tear him limb from limb. Nobody, especially Bella, deserves that." Emmett vowed and Jasper and I agreed.

"I'm going to go check on her, you guys finish setting up the table." I said walking out of the kitchen. I made my way up stairs and went to the restroom thinking maybe she might be there, but I heard sniffles coming from my room. I turned and headed in that direction. I pushed the door slightly opened and peeked my head in. There she was, sitting on the bed, furiously wiping at her tears when she saw me.

"Hey." I said stepping in.

"Hi." she smiled sheepishly. "I'm really sorry about losing it and-" she started apologizing and I walked over to her and put my hand on her mouth. I looked into her chocolate browns eyes, "You have no reason to apologize, in fact I should be apologizing. It was none of my business to ask that, I am so sorry and I-" she covered my mouth with her hand, stopping me. I raised my eyebrows at her questioningly. She copied me and looked down at my hand, as if saying 'I can't talk so neither can you.' I retreated my hand and she did too.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you had every right to ask that question and I agreed to tell you. Besides, there's no quicker way to move on from your past than by facing it right?" she shrugged. I couldn't help but stare in awe at the strange, brave, beautiful creature in front of me.

"I also have to apologize for something else though, when you left the guys asked what happened and I...I told them. I'm sorry I know it wasn't my place to, but I don't like having secrets from them and you're part of us now so your history is our history and-" she cut off my rambling by giving me a hug.

"It's okay. I would have told them later on and you just saved me the trouble." she said into my neck. I couldn't help the odd sensation of her being so close to me, it was baffling.

"We should probably head downstairs, if we leave Emmett alone with food...well we might end up having to order in after all." I said rubbing her back. She let go of me, wiped her face and smiled at me. I got off the bed and followed her into the kitchen.

...

Dinner was amazing everybody hugged Bella, but instead of making her feel like we were sorry for her, we made her feel ...loved. Then everything went on as if it never happened, we laughed and blushed as we told stories of our childhood. Bella turned out to be an amazing cook after all, not that I ever doubted her, but just in case I had an order written down and the number to the pizza place on speed dial.

After dinner we cleaned up and went in the living room to play a board game, we ended up playing twister.

...

"Left hand on red." Rose instructed from the couch, she didn't want to end up sore. She insisted that she still had a bruise from last time, and that it was time for the new meat to get pounded. Little did Bella know how much of that was true. Alice tried moving her left hand to the red circle but didn't quite reach.

"That's not fair, my arm's not long enough." She whined.

"Then give up." Emmett hollered from under her. I hand Emmett's elbow in my face, Bella's back laid across my stomach, and my legs entangled with Jaspers. I was about to go down.

"No!" Alice yelled. **Word of caution**: The Cullens are _very, very, very _competitive.

"Uh oh. Guys I have to fart." Emmett taunted.

"I'm out." Jasper surrendered.

"Me too." Alice followed.

"Yup." I said falling to the ground and crawling away while I could still breathe.

"Bella?" I asked when I saw her, still on the mat.

"I grew up with Charlie, and babysat my 3 stinky cousins. Give it your best shot." she answered.

"Umm Bella, I don't think you're aware of what you're asking for." Rose warned.

"Let her Rosie, let see what my sister-in-law is made of." Emmett said. He let loose one of his worst and we all cleared the room. All except for Bella who flopped on the ground like a dead fish. I sucked in a deep breath and went to save her. I swiftly picked her up and carried her up stairs. Once on safe territory I allowed myself to breathe again.

"Bella. Bella are you okay." I asked shaking her a little.

"So strong." she whimpered. I chuckled at her, she had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

"Edward, bring her in here." Alice called from her room, I walked over and set her on the bed.

"Now get out. We're having girl time and Jasper wants to challenge you at COD." she waved me off. I sighed and walked over to the game room.

"I am gonna kick your ass Cullen." Jasper greeted.

"Not before I kick your's Hale." I countered. I sat down on one of the bean bag chairs and he in the other. After 30 minutes of intense playing, I was beating his ass.

"So Edward what do you think of Bella?" Jasper asked and Emmett walked in with a plate of nachos.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He means what's up with you staring at her like she might all of a sudden disappear." Emmett interjected.

"I would have phrased it differently but yes. You look at her like you have to memorize every one of her features." Jasper added.

"I do not." I defended. I didn't...did I?

"Yeah you do. And every time you're around her, you have a weird smile on your face. It's like you can't stop smiling." Jasper contradicted.

"So what do you say Eddie? Are you going to hit it and quit it? Or are you going to come together in union, in both ways?" Emmett asked from the small couch in the back. "And I'm warning you, there is only one right answer." he added.

"Guys stop, and don't call me Eddie. I like Bella okay, you'd have to be blind to not see how amazing she is, but that's all I just like her like you do." I answered putting down my controller, Jasper is such a loser, I don't know why he even tries.

"Bro, this is us you're talking to. You can give that crap to anybody else, except for us. We know how that dysfunctional mind of yours works...sort of...well we're closer than anybody else. So we know that you've got the goods for little Bellsie, I have to say I'm quite relieved. For a while I thought you were rooting in the other direction." Emmett pointed at me with a nacho.

"What? Why?" I asked indignant.

"Well you've only had what, like 2 girlfriends? You seem a bit more sentimental than the rest, and you care way to much about your hair. You have more hair products than Alice for crying out loud! That has got to mean something." Jasper answered and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"I only had 2 girlfriends because most of the girls here don't have any appeal to me, not all of them are like Alice and Rose ya know. I am not sentimental, I am just understanding of others, unlike you two numskulls. And I only have a shampoo and conditioner my hair is naturally unruly." I retorted. How could they think that, just because Emmett is unfamiliar with the concept of a bath, doesn't mean I am.

"Anyway the point is, you have to find yourself a girl dude, and Bella is the perfect candidate. I already think of her as a sister, so don't ruin this for me." Emmett threatened.

"So I should go out with Bella, so you can have another sibling and be happy?" I asked, sheesh selfish much?

"And so you can be happy, seriously, I haven't seen you smile so much in over like 2 years. I don't really like you but you deserve to be happy." Emmett said in a serious tone.

"Love you too bro." I said rolling my eyes. I got up and told them I was going to shower and hit the hay.

After my shower I walked in to my room to find Bella sitting on the couch, all ready for bed. She still hadn't looked up from her book, so I took the time to fully admire her. She had long flowing mahogany brown hair, it was still wet from her shower but looked beautiful none the less, a thin frame but she didn't seem like she needed to seek help, her heart-shaped face was astounding to look at, so much that last night when she was playing with my glasses I kind of lost time staring at her, and I loved the way her cheeks filled with color when she blushed. I thought back to my bother's and best friend's words. Did I like Bella? Of course I did. The true question was: how much did I like her? Could I be more to her than a friend? Could I be with someone so perfect? The sad truth was no, she wouldn't ever see me like that, but I will always be here beside her.

I walked over to the couch and sat down on the other end of it. "Hey." I smiled at her.

"Hi." she smiled back. She looked back down at her book, but a strange emotion flickered in her eyes. She closed her book and sat so that she was directly facing me.

"Edward, I ... I want to thank you." She said, playing with her fingers. "Well you and your family, actually."

"What for?" Thank me? For what?

"For not making me feel like a fractured person. Like I was missing something...for not feeling pity for me. I hated it when people would look at me like I was a piece of broken china or something after the ...accident. But you guys didn't do that, you welcomed me none the less and nothing changed. I didn't feel like you were donating your charity to me, I felt...loved." she said blushing.

"Bella, we would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. And honestly speaking this is the wrong house for anybody looking for pity; we face each other's problems, move on, or ridicule them to the point that our gut is about to burst. We don't believe in dwelling on the past too long, for all it does is hold us down. We like to move on, but we do it as a family. Together." I tentatively reached out and grabbed her hand, when she didn't pull back I reached for her other hand as well. "My parents kind of fell in love with you, so whether you like it or not, you're kind of stuck with us." I shrugged. She laughed, it was a beautiful laugh. Rare, like her.

"So it's too late for me to run?" she asked giggling.

"Yup." I answered popping the p. "If you try leaving, I promise we will go after you."

"How do I know you will keep your promise?" she said arching her eyebrows.

"Because I never break a promise." I answered. "And just like I promise to always go after you, I also promise to always be here for you." I added. Every single second of my life, every breath I take, will be devoted to her. I'm not sure how much I like her yet, but I do know I am not letting her go.

"Edward, a promise is eternal. Don't promise unless you plan on keeping it. I learned that the hard way. I don't want to go down the same path." she said looking down. I raised her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

"I have too, I don't want to either but I am willing to do it for you. To go again, down this path we will go again, but this time with a new turn. And if a promise is eternal, then for an eternity I will chase after you." I said. Chase after her? Way to sound desperate Cullen. to my surprise she didn't look weirded out but happy.

"You and I? We don't want to be like them, we can make it to the end...right?" She asked.

"Right." I agreed.

"Well then, here we go again." she shrugged.

"Here we go again." I nodded and hugged her.

**A/N So what do you think? Does Eddie-boy have what it's got? And what will he do to get even with her, pranking week has just begun, and chaos is about to be unleashed. I decided to post now, seeing that my fishing trip had been cancelled so I finished this up and put it up. I have to say I was quite disappointed, I had snowed recently up there (where we were going to fish at) and I was going to build a snow man with my best friend but it was too risky to drive. 'Do you want to build a snowman?' (the song) I would love to but can't. *sniff, sniff. Anyway hoped you liked it, sorry for the mistakes, and if I don't get too lazy maybe I'll write the next one and put it up later. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So here it is I finished it! Yay! Not really I have to get a life, anyway just a little heads up, it's gonna get weird. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7- Revenge is a dish better served pink**

"Edward...psst Edward." I felt a light vibration in my left ear, but I refuse to fully wake up. This couch was actually very comfy. "Edward!" I heard the whisper louder this time. I slowly opened my eyes to see Emmett kneeling beside me.

"Go away." I mumbled, snuggling into my cover.

"Do you want to get revenge against Bella?" he whispered. Okay now I'm awake.

"I'm listening." Emmett went over his plan and I was a little skeptical at first, but then my face burned as I remember how hard I had to scrub in order to get off all that make up. I agreed to his plan and we set to work.

_Early the next morning_

"You finished my lucky charms!" Emmett hollered from inside the kitchen.

"I did not! I don't even like that stupid cereal!" Alice screamed also from inside the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Bella asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she walked to where I was standing at the kitchen door.

"They're fighting over their cereal again." I explained.

"Again?" She asked. I shrugged.

"We're a family with issues." was my response. We walked inside to find Alice on top of a chair having a glaring contest with Emmett.

"It is not a stupid cereal, it is a gift from the gods." Emmett spoke slowly.

"It is sugary and unhealthy. It is stupid." Alice repeated in the same tone as Emmett.

"You know what's stupid...your cereal!" Emmett grabbed the box of honey combs and began tossing it at her. She shrieked and reached for my box of cocoa puffs, she used it as a shield and then started throwing some at Emmett.

"No!" My cereal! Wasted. _ .Pay. _I grabbed Mom's box of Special K and threw some at her. She jumped off the chair and dove behind the other side of the island. She grabbed Dad's cereal, Fruit Loops, and gave it to Bella.

"Help!" was all she said. Bella looked at her confused, and looked down at the box. She shrugged as to say 'Sure what the hell' and opened the box. We acknowledged this as a potential threat and attacked her.

"For Narnia!" Emmett shouted as he threw fists of cereal at Bella. We threw cereal at each other until all our boxes were empty. I looked around and there was cereal everywhere, in our hair on the table and counters, down my shirt, on the floor. It was a mess.

"Why do you guys have so much cereal?" Bella asked, dazed from what had just happened.

"We each have our own preferences."Alice shrugged. Bella just nodded seeming satisfied with her answer.

"We better hurry up if we're going to shower." I said looking up at the clock.

"I'll take the one down the hall." Alice said and walked off, out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett smile. This is going to be good.

"Umm, I'll take the one upstairs if you don't mind." Bella asked, I nodded and watched her leave. After they were both gone, I turned to Emmett.

"Bro this is going to be epic!" He whispered excitedly. I laughed and agreed. I decided I should go shower too. I walked into my bed room and pulled out my own shampoo and conditioner I had put away, just to be safe. Emmett could have betrayed me, he was the kind to do so.

...

Just as I was putting on my school jacket I heard 2 screams. One from up stairs, and one from down stairs. I chuckled and waited in the living room along with Emmett to see how our masterpieces had turned out. Bella stormed down the stairs and into the living room first. I couldn't keep in the laughter, so I burst along side with Emmett. She looked fine and ready for school, except for one thing...her hair. It was a light pink color. Last night Emmett and I had put different dyes in the hair products of the restrooms, apparently she chose the one with the pink dye.

"You!" she screamed as she lunged at me. She tackled me to the floor and started pounding my chest with her fists.

"Woo go Bella! Dude you've been tackled by a girl twice, that's embarrassing." he said.

"Bella, Bella! Calm down." Alice pulled her off of me but before I could get up Alice was on top of me strangling me.

"I am going to kill you Edward!" she shrieked. I pried her hands off my neck and looked at her, she had gotten the bathroom with the blue dye. Her short spiky hair was now blue.

"Hey now all's fair in love, war, and pranking week." I smugly replied. She huffed and got off of me, so I could finally stand up.

"Sorry girls that's just how this works." Emmett smiled.

"My hair, I can't go to school like this." Bella shrieked.

"Don't worry it'll wash out in a few days, it's temporary." He laughed.

Alice glared at us as she led Bella toward her room to see what she could do.

"Don't worry dude, this only set you back a couple of weeks." Emmett said patting me on the back.

"Set back for what?" I asked.

"For you conquering Bella's heart. But I'm sure that if you keep your head in the game it'll be even faster." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice there is nothing you can do." I sighed, plopping down on her bed.

"Ye of little faith." she answered. She sat me down in a chair and began to work, after 20 minutes of curling irons and hair dryers she was satisfied with my hair. Before I could get up she told me to wait, I did as was told. She came back with a light pink tank top, a white cardigan, a white pair of pants, and light pink converse.

"Wow." I said. The outfit did look cute when I saw myself in the mirror, and my hair matched perfectly. Alice was a genius, she had slightly curled it, the brushed it out so that they seemed more like waves than curls, then done a small braid on the left and wrapped it around the back of my head, then pinned it on the right.

"So now I just have to wear pink until the color washes out. I feel so girly." I shivered just thinking about it, ugh.

"Don't worry Bella they will pay for this." Alice assured me, and she can bet her ass they were going to pay. And Edward...Edward will pay with his car.

...

All throughout school today people pointed and stared. A few people said I looked cute, but most snickered when they saw me. And here I had been thinking that my school reputation couldn't get worse. Oh was I wrong, but eh, I had Alice at my side. Rose too, apparently Emmett had called Jasper and he put purple dye in Rose's shampoo. We looked like we had stepped out of an anime cartoon.

All throughout the ride back home I glared out the window and stared at the green passing by.

"So how was your day sweetie?" Edward asked from the drivers seat.

"Bite me." I snapped.

"With pleasure, would that be on the butt or the neck." I blushed and kept glaring out the window.

"Drop dead."

"It's kind of hard to drop when you're sitting."

"Go to hell."

"I'm afraid I don't get to decide that."

"Screw you."

"Would that be here or do you want to wait 'til we get home?"

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"Idiot."

"Yet _you _married me."

"I was forced."

"I didn't see a gun pointed behind _your_ back."

"I will kill you."

"Your beauty already does."

"Ugh."

"Is what you'll be moaning soon." cue blush

"Because it'll be that terrible?"

"You mean we're actually doing it? Yay!"

"What no?!"

"You can't back out now Bella." He pouted. I couldn't help but smile, how is he so annoying yet so dang cute?! It's not fair! I want to strangle him, but I can't stop smiling. _I _probably look like the demented clown right now. We reached his house and the four of us walked inside where Esme was waiting, tapping her foot.

"Can 1 of you explain why the kitchen was covered in cereal? My cereal as well?" she asked.

"It was Bella!" the 3 Cullens said in unison.

"What?!" I shrieked. Oh sure blame me, cause it's so simple.

"Don't worry dear, I know you didn't start this. This has happened far too many times to be you." She smiled warmly at me and I returned the smile.

"Now speak." she demanded.

"It was Emmett." Alice and Edward answered at the same time.

"Hey! What happened to always stick together?" he asked incredulous.

"Actually in this household it seems to be everyman for himself." I pointed out.

"Oh dear you have no idea how correct that is. So on a completely related topic, what happened to your hair?" She asked. My answer was pointing at Edward, who in turn pointed at Emmett. Esme shook her head and laughed.

"Do you have something good planned?" she asked me.

"Yup." I smiled evilly.

"Good." she nodded and headed to the living room.

"You're our mother! How dare you side with her?" Emmett yelled and I giggled.

"It's every man for himself, but girls stick together." Alice said looping her arm through mine.

"Well that seems fair." Edward huffed.

"Well seeing as we're out of cereal, Edward go to the grocery store and get more, also I need all purpose flour, carrots, and cocoa powder." Esme commanded from the living room.

"Sure." he said and walked out the door.

"And take Bella with you!" she added. What? Why? Do I have to?

"Aww, but how can I flirt with the girl a the cash register if I have my wife with me?" He whined. "Wait a sec, that actually works out really well. Let's go." he grabbed my arm and pulled me out, into the car.

Once at the grocery store I was grabbing the cocoa powder, when I bumped into an old friend.

"Oh I'm sorry, I- Will?" Could it be him.

"Bella!" Yup it was him.

"Hi, how are you? What are you doing here?" I asked. I hadn't seen him in forever.

"Great. I am as happy as I can be. I'm actually here visiting the in-laws." he answered.

"In-laws? Will you're married?!"

"Yeah." he said sheepishly. "Oh here's my wife." he extended his arm out and wrapped it around a pregnant brunette.

"Christina this is Bella, Bella my wife Christina." he introduced us. Turns out he had gotten married last year, he couldn't find me (We had moved) so he was disappointed that I couldn't be at his wedding. Now they were 8 months along.

"So what's with the hair. Some new fashion statement?" he chuckled.

"No new pest." I frowned.

"Oh really sounds very interesting. Care to share?" Just then Edward walked up to my side. I swear it's like you talk about this guy for so much as a second and he some how finds you. Ready to annoy the crap out of you.

"Edward, Will and Christina, Guys, Edward." I presented.

"The pest I'm assuming." Will said as he shook Edward's hand.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"Well we have to go, nice seeing you Bella. Pleasure Edward." He said walking away with his wife. "Oh and don't give up, she's a tough one, but she'll come around." he whispered as they were leaving .

"Bye?" it came out as a question because I was trying to figure out what he meant. Edward only chuckled.

We made our way over to the fresh produce aisle, and stopped at the carrots. As Edward was picking them out I took a look around the store. My interest was piqued as a suspicious looking lady walked up to a watermelon stand.

"Edward." I nudged him in the side.

"What?" he asked.

"Look." I nodded over to the lady. She picked up a watermelon and observed it and looked around suspiciously. Then when she thought that no one was looking she stuffed it under her dress and adjusted it to look as if she were pregnant.

"Did she just-" Edward asked.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Should we do something?"

"Yup."

"What?"

"I have no clue, then can't ask her to lift up her dress." I said.

"Let's follow her and see what else she might shop lift, maybe we can record her." he said and we followed behind her inconspicuously. She walked straight to the exit way, all she was shop lifting was the watermelon. But the was one thing she wasn't counting on...a wet floor. They had recently mopped where she was walking and she slipped. Falling on her stomach. Well what happened next is pretty obvious, the watermelon went splat. And the funny thing was instead of looking ashamed for trying to steal, she screamed, "My baby!" and began crying. Edward and I had to lean into one another from all the laughing we were doing. It was hilarious, I have never seen anybody attempt that!

"Oh my god! That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Edward exclaimed holding onto his sides.

"Me too." I squealed.

After we calmed down enough to explain what we had seen to the manager, we payed for our stuff and made our way back home.

"I still can't believe she did that!" He chuckled as we parked out side the house.

"I know its like get up and run, but no. She started crying and blaming the janitor for wetting the floor. Wow." I put my hands to my cheeks.

...

It is currently 3 in the morning; Alice and I were just arriving to the Cullen house and parking Emmett's and Edward's cars. We had decided that if they wanted to mess with colors then with colors it shall be. So we grabbed the guys keys, snuck off to my now best buddy Jake's garage, and gave their cars a little make over. I went with painting Edward's Volvo the same pink as my hair. Alice decided to paint Emmett's jeep a pastel purple. I had been looking around for a good person to do the job and turns out Jacob works as a mechanic and does paint jobs. So I called him, I apologized for my mothers behavior, he said was okay that he would have said yes only he was caught off guard, and he did a very nice job.

I very quietly slipped into bed and knocked out, awaiting morning.

**Edward's POV**

The girls are planning something. How do I know? They seem calm, too calm. It's scary.

"Dude have you noticed how calm the girls are?" Emmett whispered as he grabbed his backpack.

"Yeah I was just pondering that. I think they're up to something." I stated.

"The question is what?" Emmett agreed.

We grabbed our car keys from the bowl and walked outside. OH NO! MY BABY!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

"My car looks like an Easter egg!" Emmett hollered.

"My...m-m-my car is...is ... pink!" I stuttered.

**A/N So I should probably explain something. Will is an unimportant character and will probably never appear again. The reason I put him in, in the first place is because I feel bad for him. I swear I've read more than one book in which there's this character name Will, and he's funny, smart, and the jazz. He finally finds his true love, then he finally convinces her that they are meant for each other and what does the author do? She kills him. Yup. So cruel, I feel bad for the guy, so I promised myself I would give Will a happy ending. And there it is he's happy he's married, and he's going to be a daddy. That's the best I could do for ya Will enjoy your happy ending! Sorry guys I'm weird, ya gotta get used to it. Also I become emotionally attached to characters, and then they go and die. So cruel. Til next time people. Adios! **


	8. Chapter 8- On the Edge of the Abyss

**Chapter 8- On the Edge of the Abyss**

**Alice POV**

"Call Rose and Jasper over, ASAP. We have a few things to discuss." I told Emmett as we made our way up to our rooms.

"Does this have to do with the way Bella blushes around Edward, and the way he drools near her?" He asked.

"Yup." I confirmed, if I didn't love him so much I would have called the cops on him. Edward kind of looked like a creep when he did that.

"I'm on it." He agreed.

5 minutes later, Rose and I were sitting on my bed, Em was on the window sill on the look out for the two love birds, and Jaz was in the chair at my desk.

"Okay so what's the emergency?" Rose started, always straight to the point.

"Bellsie and Eddie." Emmett stated.

"I don't know guys, I don't think we should interfere. Let nature take it's course." Jaz said undrstanding what this was about.

"Nature is too slow." Emmett said. Rose and I nodded.

"Besides it's not like we have to make them like each other, they already do." Rose added.

"Exactly. They're already on the edge of the abyss, we just have to give them a little push and viola, they're in." I finished up.

"Okay fine, what do you suggest?" Jasper gave in.

"Well I don't think actually confronting them would help, we tried talking to Bella yesterday and she denied any attraction. She said he is attractive, but she's not attracted." Rose said quoting Bella on yesterday's conversation. How could she not be attracted? Just about every girl in school drools over him, and he's a Cullen! She has to be at least a little bit.

"Yeah, we talked to Edward yesterday as well and he said he likes her, just not like her like her. I say he's full of crap." Emmett added.

"Okay so maybe we have to play this backwards." Jasper said.

"Backwards how so?" Rose asked.

"Well we all know how jealous Edward can get, right?" he asked. Oh that's right! That boy has issues.

"So we should pull the two away from each other!" I shrieked, I started bouncing in my spot from the excitement.

"What? Why? We want them to come together! Not apart!" Emmett exclaimed.

"No, you see that's the point. We already know that they like each other, so seeing one another with other people will drive them nuts!" Rose explained.

"So we set them up with other people, and make them see each other with other people, and then just sit back and watch?" Emmett asked confused.

"Precisely." I confirmed.

"So when do we start?" He said smiling.

"As soon as possible of course, and it's better that we do it this week. It's already Wednesday, and Bella only stays here until next Monday. We should take advantage that they have to face each other afterwards." Rose pointed out.

"You're right. Let's get to work. Tomorrow let's go shopping you know the casual 'pick up guys numbers at the mall sort of thing' and Friday is dancing night; we'll go to a club or something. Dress her up real nice and then go dancing."I said. Oh this is going to be good! She'll have him at her feet.

"Okay then in that case, we take Edward to buy the new GTA game and we'll have him flirt with a couple of girls and get their numbers." Emmett stated.

"How are you going to do that? You know he doesn't do those things." Rose pointed out.

"Well we did just question his masculinity, I'm sure a nice bet and taunting will get him going." Jasper stated. God I love this guy, he totally get's me and sticks beside me. I sighed and smiled at him.

"Okay and Friday we'll make sure Eddie-boy dresses up nice and then unleash him to the hungry beasts." Em said.

"Perfect." Rose said.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet are back from the grocery store. We better head downstairs or to the game room before they get suspicious." Em said looking out the window.

We dispersed in the house; the boys to the game room and Rose and I went into the kitchen.

Let the games begin.

**A/N I know it's a small chapter, probably the smallest I will ever write. But this is just to add a bit of dramatic irony. Just so you know what's going on when Bella and Edward leave these 4 alone. Nothing good, always planning. Anyways look at it as a bit of a preview of what is about to follow...a storms a brewing. Time to either hide or face it head on. See ya guys in a week or two. Chiao.**


	9. Chapter 9-Adventure is Out There!

**A/N Hey! I'm back! It's may, my birth month! Woo! Any way here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 9- Adventure is out there!**

I am wearing pink...again. This time, however, Alice chose a light pink dress and a white cardigan, accompanied by white flats. I was starting to want to gag at the sight of pink, I was getting tired of it. We grabbed our bags and walked out side to find Edward's pink Volvo. On second thought pink isn't really that bad, it had its positive side.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!" Edward roared. Before I could answer Rosalie's red BMW rolled up and we ran to it.

"What? I can't hear you! The color of your car is too loud!" I yelled out the window as Rose drove away. Alice and Rosalie giggled inside the car.

"I can't believe you guys messed with their precious cars! You do know they're going to kill you right?" Rose laughed as she drove to school.

"Hey they messed with our hair!" I defended.

"You do not mess with a girl's hair." Alice backed me up.

"Mmmhmmm, but what are you going to do? You have to face them at some point, like lunch or after school." Rose pointed out.

"Easy. Lunch we eat on a different table or somewhere else, and we go shopping after school for a while." Alice said with a wave of her hand. Oh heck no. There is no way I am going shopping with these two, Alice already treats me like her own personal Barbie, I do not want to know what will happen when she has access to thousands of clothes options.

"Um, I'm going to pass on that second part." I said from the backseat. But of course they just ignored me and continued planning, all I could catch was 'fun' and 'sexy'. Making me very nervous as to what exactly it was that they were planning.

"Alice I feel sick, my stomach hurts and my head is spinning." I said groaning and feigning difficulty breathing.

"Quit being a big baby, you're coming. End of discussion." she snapped and I pouted. Life is unfair.

"Cheer up Bella, remember, adventure is out there!" She said pumping her fist in the air.

"You sound like the demented little girl from _Up_, '**South America. It's like America, but South**.'" I imitated the little girl. Rose and Alice laughed as we pulled in to a parking space. I looked out the window to notice it was raining, why is it always raining here? Look at California, going through a drought and stuff because of lack of rain, and here we are standing under clouds who can never seem to get it all out. Just wasting away, Mother Nature is so mean.

...

Lunch rolled around and we ended up sitting at our table (is it weird that I call it 'our' table, even though I've been here for less than a week? Yeah I didn't think so either), sitting right across from the guys who just sat there glaring at us the whole time.

"Pudding cup?" I offered Emmett.

"Don't try and bribe me Bellsie, I'm still mad at you." He said as he took my pudding anyway.

"I'm not trying to bribe you...but if I was, is it working?" I asked hopefully.

"It's vanilla, you do not bribe a man with vanilla Bella." he said in a way that sounded as if he were giving me life altering advice.

"I knew I should have grabbed chocolate." I mumbled.

"Hello _Edward_." said a voice that made my blood boil.

"Hello Tanya." He answered politely. She grabbed a chair from a nearby table and dragged it over to his side. She sat down and scooted to him as close as she could. She was so close she might as well have been sitting on his lap. My hands curled into fists underneath the table and I wanted to drag her across half the cafeteria by her hair. Alice cleared her throat and looked like she would have helped me if I asked her too. Tanya looked at the rest of us, as if she just realized we were there.

"Oh hello, Ashley, Jackson, Eli, Roxanne, and _Becca_." She smiled falsely at us. She said my name like I say Broccoli, yuck.

Rosalie and everybody else corrected her on our names with a sour tone.

"It's Alice."

"I'm Jasper."

"Who the heck is Eli? I'm Emmett!"

"Oh I know you did not just call me Roxanne, my name is Rosalie...Tasha." Rosalie said in the way models talk when one refers to a Gucci bag as Coach. I wanted to burst out laughing when she called her Tasha, but that is childish, and I am nothing but mature. Emmett and Alice, however, were a different story.

"Yeah hi, it's Bella." I said curtly.

"So _Edward _(Sure she gets _his_ name right) have you heard about the winter formal?" She asked twirling a strand of her hair and completely ignoring the rest of us.

"Yes I have, but is there anything I should know in particular?" he asked amusement showing on his face from her and Rose's encounter.

"Well there was this misunderstanding, so now it's being moved up to the week after break. That means it's in 2 1/2 weeks! (The horror! How will we live after this?!) So now everybody is rushing to ask their dates, going dress shopping, and renting their tuxes. I just wanted to warn you, you know in case you were looking to ask _anybody in particular_ (Who could that be?!). Just so you have time to ask her before somebody else does." She said smiling sweetly at him, I wanted to gag at how fake she was. Who does she think she's kidding, if I didn't know how many guys were after her, I'd say she's desperate for _a _man. But no, she's not, she's desperate for _my _man.

_Since when is he yours?_

Since I decided I didn't like Tanya because she didn't like me, and since she like's Edward, I decided he's mine so she can't have him.

_So it has nothing with the way his eyes sparkle when he's excited, or the way his muscles flex when he stretches?_

Of course not.

_Mmmhmmm._

Don't mmhmm me!

"That's very thoughtful of you Tanya. Thank you. I think I'll take your advice and ask her right now seeing as she's right here, before somebody else might." He said smiling at her. Wait he's asking her?! NO! I mean who cares...no I definitely mean NO! He can't, he mustn't, he shan't!

"Oh Edward." She sighed. I felt my salad start to make it's way back up.

"Bella will you go to winter formal with me?" He said turning my way. What? I felt my eyes go wide and I couldn't seem to find my voice. That is until I looked at the shocked expression on Tanya's face, I smiled and didn't even care when she started glaring at me.

"Sure." I shrugged, just because I was glad he didn't ask Tanya, doesn't mean I want him getting a big head over this.

"Great." He smiled at me, then he turned to Tanya,"Thank you Tanya, now I can sleep peacefully." he said. She glared at me for one more second and then turned to Edward. She plastered the most false smile I have ever seen on her face and said, "You're welcome." then she stomped off. As soon as she was gone everybody at the table burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, I have never seen her look so shocked or pissed before." Alice squealed in between laughs.

"Me either!" Rose agreed.

"Well played man, well played." Emmett said slapping him on the back. _Played_, of course he was just saying that to get rid of her. Oooh, duh. I tried not to let it get to me, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed. My smile dropped from my face and Edward noticed.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked concerned. I shook off my silly emotions and smiled again.

"Yeah, I just have a feeling this is going to end badly for me." I shrugged.

"How so?" he asked.

"She's probably going to make my life a living hell for this." I said.

"Well in that case she would have to get Edward too, since _he _asked _you_." Alice interjected.

"No but that's the thing, he only _asked _me. But I agreed, I didn't have to, and she knows it. I agreed even after she had threatened me." I said shoulders slumping. "All for a little lie." I shook my head.

"Lie? You mean you're not really going with me?" Edward asked hurt written all over his face.

"Wait you were serious?" I asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, who else would I go with?" he responded.

"Um any other girl in the whole school?" I answered. He could have gone with anybody, no girl would dare refuse him. Well except for Angela, she absolutely loved her boyfriend Ben. Both whom I've already met, and they are so cute together! It's adorable how they look at each other.

"But I actually want to enjoy this for a change, and who better than you?" he said pulling out the puppy dog eyes. I bit my lip in response, looking down at the table.

"So what do you say? Will you go with me?" He asked again. I blushed and couldn't speak...again. So I ended up just nodding.

"Great. We can go shopping for your dress after school?" Alice squealed.

"Does it have to be a dress? Can't I wear cute jeans and a nice blouse?" I asked hopeful.

"No!" Alice and Rose exclaimed together. I hung my head in defeat. The guys just laughed at me, it's only funny to them because they don't have to go through it.

"Wait so does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked my voice filled with hope.

"Hell no." he answered, his glare once again settling once again on his face.

"Aww."

...

I hate biology. Today we were dissecting a frog. We were cutting open a frog, and then pointing out which organ was what! It was a partner lab and I chose Angela as my partner, she was the only other girl in class that cared enough about her grades in order to suck it up and gut a dead animal. Every other girl was huddled in the back corner, trying to get as far away from the disgusting things as possible. Some of the guys looked a little green while others were messing around with it, daring each other to poke it and all that shizz. Idiots.

"God this is so gross." Angela mumbled beside me.

"Absolutely." I agreed, a little nauseous.

"Hey Bella, your hair could use a little decoration, don't you think?" Tanya said and grabbed her frog and slammed it down on top of my head. I stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. I probably looked like the home alone kid right now. After the shock wore off I grabbed the frog and set it down on the table, my eyes never leaving Tanya's sneer. Before she could leave I quickly grabbed the top of her shirt and pulled it down exposing her chest, (Yes I know Eww! But a girls got to do what a girls got to do.) then I grabbed her frog and stuffed it inside her shirt and bra, I yanked her shirt back up and pushed her away.

"There you go, I think you lost something of yours." I said politely, I could see Angela smiling from the corner of my eye and everybody else was laughing as Tanya screeched and screamed, while running around the classroom.

"Bella want me to help you wash your hair in the restroom?" Angela offered.

"Thanks you don't have too, I'll do it myself." I smiled at her kindness.

"It's okay, besides I have a small bottle of shampoo in my bag, come on." she led me out the classroom and into the nearest bathroom.

"Why do you have a bottle of shampoo?" I asked curious.

"You never know what could happen. Especially with girls like Tanya around." She shrugged. Well true that.

...

"You put the...in her..."Emmett stuttered in the parking lot. Apparently the whole school is now aware of what happened during bio. No doubt Tanya spread her own wicked story.

"Yup." I said popping the p. Alice shuddered and the rest of them laughed their butts off.

"I am officially in love with you." Emmett gasped clutching his heart and Rosalie hmphed while crossing her arms.

"Hey! Dude back off she's mine!" Edward exclaimed and shoved his brother playfully.

"Boys, boys, stop there's enough of me to go around. But unfortunately for you guys, I'm already taken by Rose. Isn't that right Rosie?" I said turning to her. She smiled at me and went with it.

"Absolutely chicky-poo. Sorry Em, your just not fulfilling the task." She said as a matter of factly.

"No Rose, babe! I can change! I swear! Just give me the chance." He begged, with wide eyes.

"What do you say Bella, do you think he's got it within him?" She asked me.

"I don't know. You do what you think is right, just remember; I'll always be waiting for you." I sighed.

"Hey what about me?!" Edward exclaimed.

"I guess I'll have to settle." I shrugged and the girls burst out laughing. Edward pouted and Jasper put his hand on Edward's shoulder for condolence.

"Well we better get going, there are thousands of outfits to try on and so little time." Alice bounced into Rosalie's car.

"If I don't come back, I ran away while they weren't looking and forgot how to get back home." I told the guys as I got into the back seat.

"Oh stop dramatizing, it'll be fun. Besides we're going to a hair salon first, our hair needs professional attention." Alice said from the passengar seat and I leaped with joy. Good bye Strawberry Shortcake, hello Bella!

...

"I can't believe they actually got the dye out!" I said holding my once again brown hair up for inspection.

"Yup. Leah and Emily are the best! Their's nothing they can't fix." Blond Rosalie said from my right as we made our way into Forever 21. Why would anyone want to stay forever 21? I mean it's in that area where you're no longer a teenager, but you're not necessarily and adult either. So grownups stop treating you like a child, but they don't treat you like an adult, it's more of a look-that-college-student-is-a-ticking-time-bomb-let's-push-her-to-her-limits-and-see-what-happens sort of thing.

"You know what would be a great idea?" I mused out loud.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Renting the space next to Forever 21, opening a new clothes store, and naming it Finally 22." I answered. Alice and Rosalie laughed and continued on looking through the millions of racks of clothes. Why is there so much clothes?!

"Psst. Bella!" Alice whispered urgently through a rack of dresses.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Look at that guy, he's cute don't you think?" She nodded at tall young man, with unruly black hair, and baby blue eyes. He was indeed cute.

"Yeah, he is." I agreed.

"I think you should ask for his number." She continued.

"What? No!" I shrieked.

"Why not?" Rose chimed in.

"A stranger being cute, is no reason to ask for their number!" I stated.

"Okay, but what if he were hot?" Alice persisted.

"A. He's not and B. Still no." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine." They huffed in unison.

"Be right back, I'm going to the restroom." Rose said getting up from our table at the food court.

"Alright." Alice replied with a knowing look. Is it just me or is that weird? A couple seconds later Alice said she was going to get more ice cream and if I wanted some, I said no that I was fine and she left.

"excuse me Miss?" A deep voice asked. I looked up to see a young man standing beside me. He kind of looked like Jacob, but meaner and snarkier. He had an I.D tag for Radio Shack that read Hello My Name Is Paul.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you need an ambulance?" he asked, putting one of his hands on my shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"It must have hurt when you fell from heaven."He explained, with a cocky grin. Oh, so he was one of those huh? Well we'll just see about that.

"Not at all, you see I dug my way up from hell." I said with a smirk. He blinked, obviously confused that I was melting in his hands. I heard chuckling from in front of me, I looked towards the table in front of where I was seated and saw the guy from Forever 21. He was laughing and bowed his head in respect. I think he heard what I said. Paul recovered and tried again.

"Sorry, I just had to take a moment to take that in and wonder, where have you been all my life?" He said huskily. Wow this guy is good but he's messing with the wrong girl.

"Hiding from you." I shrugged nonchalantly. I once again heard the chuckling, and looked up to see the cute guy smiling at me.

"Ummm-" he stuttered.

"Listen if you're not going to do anything productive, could you please go away. Your stupidity is giving me a headache." I said rubbing my temples. He blinked at me and walked away.

"Well done." The guy from in front applauded.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Tell me do you have a witty response to everything?" he asked amused.

"If it's not witty, it's sarcastic." I shrugged.

"Oh really? Bet you I can stun you." he winked.

"Your mouth really shouldn't be writing checks, your ass can't pay." I answered.

"Alright, bring it. If there wasn't any gravity, I'd still fall for you." he said.

"Well good luck cause I won't catch you." I shrugged.]

HIM: "I'm going to take a picture of you so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas this year."

ME: I'm going to take a picture of you so I can show the cops who to look for. Besides you must be real immature to still believe in Santa, call me when you grow up."

HIM: Haven't I seen you before? I'd never forget a face like yours."

ME: "Yeah, that's why I don't go there any more."

HIM: "I know how to please a woman."

ME: "Then please leave me alone."

HIM: "I know you want me."

ME: "Yup. I want you to leave me alone."

HIM: "I would go to the end of the world for you."

ME: "But would you stay there?"

HIM: "I've notice you noticing me, so I'm giving you the notice that I've noticed you."

ME: "Did you notice my lack of interest?"

HIM: "Can I buy something to eat?"

ME: "I'd rather have the money."

He chuckled and seemed to get the point that I wasn't giving up. He got up and sat in Alice's chair.

"Wow, you have my respects. Hi I'm Garret." He extended his hand out to me and I shook it telling him my name.

"Well this was immensely fun, but I have to go. Stay feisty." He winked at me and left, I chuckled and resumed eating my ice cream.

I told Alice and Rose what happened and they seem a tad bit disappointed when they had returned from where they had gone.

"So who was your friend?" Asked a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see the guys sitting behind me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked surprised.

"Bout 5 minutes." Emmett answered with a smile on his face.

"Then why'd you ask, since you heard everything?" I retorted.

"Nicely done Bells." Jasper smiled. I laughed and looked at Edward who had a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, absolutely freaking nothing." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Eddie-boy got himself a date." Emmett taunted.

"He what?" I shrieked.

**A/N There it is! What ya think, I hope you liked it. Let me know what ya think. And if you ever get hit on by a guy you want to get rid of, or you want to impress him, use those comeback lines and watch magic happen. Til next time.**


	10. Chapter 10- A lot of candy, but no sugar

**A/N Yeah hi, so I know I am a little late on updating considering that I'm usually really good at doing these things fast (Hence my little errors) but unfortunately I haven't been able to get my hands on the keyboard. A computer keyboard that is, I am currently learning how to play piano and I am proud to announce that I can play the first part of Bella's Lullaby. Yeah me! Anyway with my birthday, a small eye problem, piano lessons, and High School I've been rather busy. My inefficiency is inexcusable but I dare say...forgive me? Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 10- A lot of candy, but no sugar**

**Edward POV**

"It's okay dude, with a few sessions from the love doctor. You'll have her back in no time." Emmett patted me on the back.

"You do realize your girlfriend took her away from me right? So I wouldn't be talking _love doctor._" I said shoving him off.

"We better get going, it might take a while to get off all that pink." Jasper interrupted, trying to stifle a chuckle. We decided on the way to school to take our cars to a shop and get the paint off. I can't believe they messed with my car. My Baby! My Precious! They will pay with blood.

"Okay so are you riding with me or Edward?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Lets see, go with the Easter Bunny or the Pink Panther. Hmmm, I think I prefer the Easter Bunny, he has candy." Jasper answered with a smile.

"Ha ha hilarious, don't quit the day job." I sneered.

We drove to the shop in Port Angeles and walked over to the mall, to kill time.

"Okay well since we're here, might as well get a new game to beat your butts at." Jasper shrugged. This guy seriously has a problem, he sucks at every video game known to mankind. Esme even beat him! At COD! Now that's just embarrassing!

"Yeah, lets." Emmett said in a weird tone, kind of...knowingly. Okay what's going on? What are they planning to do and why am I always the target with these two? Whenever Emmett knows something I don't, all hell is about to break loose. It's one of the definite signs of the Apocalypse.

We walked into GameStop and looked around, Emmett bought the new GTA game and then we ended up just walking around for a while. Just window shopping, but then!

"Candy!" Emmett exclaimed and literally bounced his way into the candy shop.

When Jasper and I finally entered the candy store Emmett was running from candy stand to candy stand. He looked like... well a kid in a candy store.

"Emmett I'm only going to say this once, you-can-only-have-two-types-of-candies. No more no less." I said very slowly. He pouted and complained about having to many choices.

"Hey guys." A familiar voice greeted. We turned to find Kate Denali behind the counter at the cash register. Kate was Tanya's younger "sister" with big emphasis on the air quotes. Honestly they're so different from each other it's kind of hard not to wonder if one of them got switched at the hospital. Appearance wise they do have similarities, but where Tanya is cruel Kate is kind, Tanya is selfish Kate is selfless, and so on.

"Hey Kate, I didn't know you worked here?" I greeted.

"Yeah, I figured I might as well get used to it. You know cause of college and all." She shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah I suppose so, we might be here a while," I said nodding at Emmett who was looking at all the candy with a desperate face, "so I'll have a pound of gummy bears." I got out my wallet and paid for the candy. Gummy Bears are the best, they're my favorite candy. I think Bella likes them too, maybe I'll give her half the bag as a sort of apology-wait apology?! Pull yourself together Edward, she messed with your car! I shuddered and shook away the images of my baby, all covered in pink. She gave me my bag of gummy bears and went to go help Emmett, who still couldn't decide what to get.

"You know, Kate is actually very cute." Jasper said, casually leaning against the counter.

"If you even think about hurting Alice, I'll-" I started threatening but he cut me off.

"I meant cute as in you should ask her out." He explained.

"What no?!" I answered disbelieving. Kate is great, but she's just...Kate.

_Besides you're more into Brunettes._

Yeah-wait no I'm not.

_Yes you are_

Nuh uh

_Yuh huh_

Nope

_Liar_

Okay what if I am? Everybody has preferences!

_Yes but it just so happens that you prefer a _certain _brunette. A thin, pale, rosy cheeked, chocolate brown eyed, brunette to be more precise._

Wait are you inferring that I like Bella?

_Yup_

What...why...that's-

_Correct?_

Insane

_Whatever dude_

"Come on Edward. You have to live a little, and Kate is a great person. She's not ugly, or mean, or Tanya." Jasper listed off.

"Yeah but I don't like her." I retorted, I don't like playing with girls feelings.

"Why, cause you're in love with Bella?" He taunted. It's creepy how much he sounded like my inner monologue.

"I don't love her!" I said for the millionth time.

"Or is it some _other_ person...more specifically some other _guy_?" He asked, again with this? I'm not gay!

"Ha ha very funny." I glared at him.

"Fine then, go ask Kate." He demanded, but unfortunately a little loudly.

"Ask Kate what?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." I waved my hand as if trying to disperse Jasper's words from the air.

"We were just talking about how we're going dancing tomorrow night and Edward was talking about you coming with him." Jasper answered. I swear I am going to kill this guy, Alice will forgive me...eventually.

"Oh well I guess I could go." She answered looking down at the counter top thoughtfully. Oh great now I can't even explain, she already said yes. I groaned inwardly.

"Great. I um...will text you the details, later." I said with gritted teeth.

"Okay." She blushed. Emmett had apparently finally decided on licorice and M&M's, he paid for them and we left.

"What the hell was that for?" I shoved Jasper.

"Well somebody had to do something, if you don't want to go then tell her." He said regaining his balance.

"You know I could never do that." I said exasperated at the situation I have been thrown into.

"So let me get this straight," Emmett started speaking with a mouth full of chocolate, "you didn't want to ask her out, but Jasper did it anyways, and now you're stuck in this?" He asked and I nodded. He blinked and then burst out laughing. I for one do not see the humor in this.

"Oh cheer up Eddie, he said _we_ so at least you won't be with her alone. You'll have the rest of us with you...watching you...never leaving your sight." He kept adding to the list until I barked that I had received his point. We went to the food court and sat at an empty table. That's when I heard the all too familiar sarcasm. I looked up and saw that Bella was sitting in the table in front of us, with her back facing us. I motioned the guys to stay quiet and pointed at Bella.

"I would go to the end of the world for you."

"But would you stay there?"

"I've notice you noticing me, so I'm giving you the notice that I've noticed you."

"Did you notice my lack of interest?"

"Can I buy something to eat?"

"I'd rather have the money."

_"Who's the guy with her?" _Emmett mouthed and I shrugged. There was a guy sitting directly across from her and she was laughing and smiling at him. Who the hell was this guy and why does he make her so happy? I suddenly felt strange, it was an emotion like no other. All of a sudden I wanted to get up and send the guy flying back with one kick. I felt a sudden rage towards him...but why? I looked at them again and saw them shaking hands. A few seconds later he got up and said goodbye.

Alice and Rose came back then and sat down. Where were they and why did they leave her alone with him? Did she ask to be left alone? Did she find herself attracted to him?

"So who was your friend?" The bitter words left my mouth before I could register them in my mind. Bella turned around and asked how long we had been here.

"About 5 minutes." Emmett answered.

"Then why do you ask, if you heard everything?" She questioned. _Hey I believe I asked a question first missy. Why are you evading it? Do you like him? Are you guys going to get married and have 4 kids, cause if so don't count on me to come to the wedding?! _But of course I only said this in my head so nobody heard me but me.

"What's wrong?" She pointed her question at me. I could feel the scowl on my face, and it only deepened when I thought about what was wrong.

"Eddie-boy got himself a date." Emmett oh so helpfully answered.

"He what?!" she shrieked. Why would this surprise her? Did she not think I was capable of getting a date? Or does not like the fact that I could possibly be interested in someone else?

"Yup." I said shoving gummy bears down my throat so I wouldn't be able to voice my thoughts on the situation. I offered the rest some candy after they looked at me weird, probably because they'd never seen me eat so fiercely. Bella grabbed a handful and bit the head off before eating the rest of the body.

"Why do you do that?" I asked curiously.

"I feel bad eating them, like they might feel pain. So I bite off the head, it's the more humane thing to do." She shrugged. I marveled at this strange creature, so odd, so interesting.

"So Edward who's your date?" Rose asked.

"Kate." I said glumly. "Which brings us to the next topic on the board, tomorrow we're all going dancing." I commanded, I didn't even ask anymore. They got me in this mess now they're sticking with me. And maybe just maybe, Bella would get jealous seeing me with Kate. You know if she truly was interested in my interests.

"Why?" Alice asked innocently, hmm had Jasper already told her?

"Because that's where I'm taking my date and I decided to make it a group thing for couples." I forced through gritted teeth. I really was in no mood for explanations.

"Well then I guess that means I'm out." Bella said from her chair. Wait what? There's no point to this if she's not coming.

"No Bella you have to come with us." Rosalie intercepted, and boy was I grateful.

"No really, I don't like dancing and I don't have a date." She explained with a shrug. "And I plan on keeping it that way." She quickly added on with a glare at the look that passed on Alice's face. Alice was about protest but was interrupted by a phone ringing on the table. Bella looked at it and realization settled in her eyes.

"I think it's Garret's, he must have forgotten." She picked up the phone and answered, Emmett motioned for her to put it on speaker and she did.

"Hello?" Said the voice coming from the speaker.

"Hello." Bella answered, I didn't like the way she said that. It was too happy.

"Bella? I seem to have forgotten my phone." Answered this so called Garrett.

"Really? I never would have guessed." She answered sarcastically, but smiling. Why was she smiling?!

"Yeah so, do you think I could get it back?" Asked the voice whom was currently the center of my hatred.

"If you want it back your going to have to go to Midnight Fiesta at 8:00 p.m tomorrow night." Alice quickly interjected before Bella could answer. There was a short pause from the other end of the phone before he spoke.

"I'm assuming that I must dress for the occasion?" he asked.

"Yup." Alice answered at the same time Bella shrieked "No!"

"So who exactly is supposed to be my date? You or Bella?" He questioned.

"Bella naturally." Alice answered ignoring Bella's death glare.

"Cool. I'll see you there." And the line went dead.

"Looks like you have a date after all." Jasper said after nobody spoke a word.

Bella sighed at the same time I growled.

**A/N That's it for today folks. I'm sorry to you gamer girls...boys (Honestly do boys even read this?)...people about my lack of knowledge of video games. I don't really play, I'm more of a book sort of girl. But I am willing to learn if somebody if willing to teach me. Any way I do what I can, and write what I know. Sooooo what's gonna happen? Will there be a confrontation? And if there is, will it be hair pulling or jaw breaking? Anyway see you guys soon...I hope. Again sorry life sometime gets in the way.**


	11. Chapter 11-Right Place Wrong Date

**Hello it's moi, I'm back. Do you ever get angry when somebody asks you why you are angry, when your clearly not angry. But then they go and ask you "why are you angry?" And it's like the hulk has been unleashed, like "dude don't even touch me unless you want to get Punched in the face.". No? Yes? Or is it just me? Anyway enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 11- The right place the wrong date**

**Bella's POV**

How the heck did I end up getting dragged into this? I am currently sitting on Edward's bed trying to write the essay that we're supposed to turn in Monday, but I can't concentrate. All I can think about is that I have to endure a date I don't even want, and at the same time watch Edward enjoy _his_ date with little Miss. Perfect. I know I'm being in just, I've met Kate and she's nice, but I can't help but feel a sudden anger towards her. The only question is _Why_? She's never done anything wrong to me, heck she's actually apologized for her sisters actions, so there is no reason for me to even be remotely mad at her. Then why the heck do I want to go over to her house and punch her in the face? Wait maybe I'm looking at this wrong, maybe it's not her I want to punch, but Edward instead? He's the one that asked her afterall...hmm. Yeah that makes more sense.

I shook the silly thoughts away and focused once more on my report. I got through half of it before Edward came in and sat next to me. I was still a bit annoyed so I scooted away from him.

"Hey so how's it coming?" He asked.

"Okay I guess, I'm almost done. There's just been a few...distractions." I answered curtly.

"Distractions?" He asked confused. Oh sure he wouldn't be distracted, because he actually wants to do this thing.

"Yes distractions." I said in a tone that inferred it was the end of the discussion. But of course him being the moron that he is, didn't notice it or ignored it.

"Such as..." He urged me on.

"Tonight, for example." I shrugged, and it wasn't a lie I suppose. Since I was thinking about tonight.

"Oh. Right." he said through gritted teeth. Okay what's wrong now? Is he upset that his sister involved me in this? Does he not want me to go? Is it because of Kate? Are they going to get married and have four kids? Cause if so there is no way in heck I am helping with the wedding. And they can forget about a wedding toast because I'm sure if I open my mouth only profanities would flow out.

"Aren't you afraid of meeting this stranger?" He asked impatiently. Is he serious? He wants to talk about stranger danger?

"Oh yeah absolutely. I mean it's not like I arrived at a new school, attacked some stranger, and then stayed at said stranger's house for a week, and slept in his bed after knowing him for a total of 72 hours." I said with a frown.

"Yeah but I would never hurt you." He defended.

"You tripped me in the cafeteria." I countered.

"Again with this? I didn't know you!" He exclaimed.

"Oh and you know me now don't you? So that makes everything so much better?" I questioned back. I could feel the anger in me rising. He had no right to question me or my life, when he could be just as guilty of what he accused.

He took a deep breath and grit his teeth together. "Look I'm sorry, I just worry about you. Okay? Just give me that, let me worry about you and your safety if you won't." he said and his eyes were bright and full of emotion. I stared deep into them and I felt a shock go through me. Kind of as if I had stuck my hand into an electric outlet...but not painful. My breath hitched and I had goosebumps racing up my arms. It was then that I realized how close I was to him, I swallowed loudly and broke out of my haze. I got off the bed and walked over to stand at the window.

"I'll be fine, there's no need to worry. But I can't control how you think so go ahead and do whatever you want. Just...don't-don't over think this. It'll only make things seem worse." I should probably listen to my own advice. I have to stop over thinking anything that has to do with his life, it only confuses me. Besides his life is none of my business, just like mine isn't any of his.

He nodded, and seemed lost in thought. Didn't I just tell him not to over think it? I bet he's over thinking his over thinking, that would be so like him.

...

"Bella we're going dancing, not babysitting. You have to wear a dress, lose the jeans and shirt. Now." Alice reprimanded me for the millionth time. But I wouldn't move, I refuse to wear a dress.

"Actually when going anywhere with you 5, I technically am the babysitter. So my clothes are perfectly appropriate. Besides I don't dance, so that just throws the dress out the window." I defended. Hmm what if I literally throw the dress out the window?

"Isabella Marie Swan. Put the dress on yourself, or Rose and I will do it for you." She said slowly stepping towards me.

"You wouldn't." I stepped back but my back hit the wall. Damn I was cornered.

"Would we?" Rose asked mockingly. Crap they would, RUN! I side stepped Alice but Rose was in front of me in a flash. She grabbed me and threw me onto the Edward's couch. I sat up and sighed.

"Fine. Give me the stupid thing." Alice tossed me the little piece of clothes and the death traps I was supposed to wear with it.

"Guys, I can't walk in these." I grumbled as I tried walking in the monstrous red heals. I looked at myself in the mirror and I must say I looked good, the sparkly red dress made me look hot, if I do say so myself. But looking hot is no reason to intentionally endanger my life.

"Just breath and take small steps. You'll be fine. Now let's go, it's already 7:30." Rose rushed me out. What happened to taking small steps?

"Don't worry with the way Edward drives we'll be there in like 10 minutes." How has he not gotten in a crash yet? Not that I wanted him to get in a crash but I'm just wondering, it's impossible to drive like a maniac and not get a few scratches.

The girls laughed and rushed me out of the room and down the stairs. I'm happy to say I made it down the stairs without stumbling, well sort of. Okay I might have wiggled a little. And then tripped on the last step, but no new bruises were made so that's an improvement.

We grabbed our coats and walked out to Emmett's Jeep. The seating went accordingly; Jasper, Rose, Alice, Emmett and I were to go in Emmett's Jeep, Edward would stop by to pick up Kate in his car and then catch up to us. So he and Kate ride all the way there together...alone. Yipee!

We took off and within 30 minutes we were there. I got off and checked my coat pocket to make sure I had Garrett's phone, even though I wanted to return it to him. I was kind of hoping that he wouldn't show, just so I didn't have to apologize to him for dragging him into this as well. I could feel the rectangle in my pocket, I walked inside with the rest of them. The place was actually kind of nice, it was a restaurant on the second level, but the bottom level was the dance floor. It had a form of latin decoration, and everybody seemed to be having fun. Everybody except for me. How the heck am I supposed to find Garrett if he doesn't have his phone?

We found a booth and a waitress attended us. I ordered some chicken enchiladas and told the guys I would go have a look around, to see if I could find Garrett. I looked all over the second floor with no luck, so I made my way downstairs (that took me a total of 5 minutes) and looked around. I was about to give up and head back up stairs when I felt someone's breath on my neck.

"Do you have heat vision? Because you can melt my heart with a look." I smiled and turned around to find Garrett.

"Yeah and I can make it burn by looking away." I said and he smiled. We hugged, and I showed him the way to our table.

"I'm really sorry you were dragged into this." I apologized on our way up.

"It's fine really, I need to stop obsessing over an impossible and get out more." he shrugged.

"Aww who's your impossible?" I asked reaching into my pocket and pulling out his phone.

"It doesn't matter." He said as I handed his phone. He looked so sad that I was heart broken. He's an awesome guy and he deserves to be happy with whoever he wants.

We finally made it to our table and I introduced the whole gang. We sat down and they brought us our drinks, Garrett ordered what he wanted to eat.

_1 hour later_

I gave Rosalie my napkin so she can clean up the mess Emmett snorted through his nose. How the heck do you snort chocolate cake? Isn't it painful? I suppose anything is possible when Emmett laughs. As soon as she was done, as slow song for couples came on.

"Rose babe, would you do me the honor?" Emmett asked reaching out for Rose's hand. She giggled and nodded, then the happy couple left, only to be followed by Jasper and Alice.

"M' Lady." He bowed and down they went, that left only me and Garrett, and Edward and Kate. Things got really awkward, like incredibly awkward. Edward for some reason wouldn't stop glaring at Garrett, who both he and Kate seemed to be avoiding any form of eye contact with each other, and I looked any where else but Edward. It was immensely quiet at the table that for a second I thought I had stopped breathing, along with everybody else.

"Excuse me, I...um...will be right back." Garrett awkwardly got up and rushed away. I was worried something might be wrong, and I needed an excuse to get away from Edward and Kate, so I decided to go after him. I found him downstairs, at the bar, with his head in his hands.

"Hey what's wrong?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He jumped up, alarmed and shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, it's nothing." He explained.

"Okay who is it?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Who's what?" He asked confused.

"The girl who has you in this state, you were fine earlier. So I'm assuming that she's here. Listen Garrett, your a nice guy, but I was dragged here just like you. Go after her, show her a good time. No matter what I do, I'm doomed to a terrible evening." I reassured him. It's not fair that I keep him at my side, when I'll be miserable with or without him.

"No Bella, it's okay I don't mind being here. Your really cool, besides she's here with someone else." He looked down at the counter and sighed.

"Where is she?" I pressed on. He looked at me, his eyes flashed up stairs for a second, but it was enough to see the longing there. I turned around and tried looking at the area he had seen, and what do you know, I had a perfect view of the lovely Kate.

"Kate?" I gasped. He hung his head in defeat and I took that as a yes. Oh my god the poor thing! To have to come here with a stranger and then to sit down and watch the person he cared for have fun with someone else! Wait where have I seen this before...hmm? I was not going to let this happen to someone else as well.

"I'll be right back, don't you move." I told him and made my way upstairs.

"Edward out, I need a girl moment with Kate." I instructed as I sat down across from her at our booth. He looked at me weird but did as told.

"So Kate, quick question, how do you feel about Edward?" I said going directly to my point.

"Oh, well um he's great. He's really funny and-" She said taken off guard.

"Yeah, yeah I know how he is," I said with a wave of my hand, "But I kind of meant how you feel about Edward romantically." I urged on. Kate blushed and looked down at the table.

"Look I'm sorry, it's probably none of my business, but I'm trying to do someone a solid. So please be honest, I promise I won't tell him or anybody." I said raising my right hand.

"Well, I like him. But only like a friend. You see I...well...he..." she stuttered trying to explain.

"You like somebody else." I finished for her. She nodded and looked sad.

"But he likes somebody else." She sighed.

"How do you know that? Did he tell you?" I asked urgently.

"No, I saw him with her...here." she whispered.

I smiled and sat back in my seat.

"Does he happen to be tall, dark haired, and has baby blue eyes." Kate looked up at me with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" She squeaked.

"Even a blind man could see that you liked him, and didn't want to see him with someone else." I said crossing my arms and smiling at her.

"And he could see how much he likes you too." I added on.

"What? You don't know that." She looked at me shocked. Oh dear god, I can't believe I'm sitting through this situation, I never thought I would live through a cliche movie scene where to people love each other but refuse to admit it because it looks like they both like somebody else. It really is annoying, I end up yelling at the t.v about how stupid they're acting.

"Oh my dear Kate, but I do. And I also know that he is dying seeing you with somebody else as well. So do me a favor and tell him how you really feel. Don't move be right back." I told her just as I told Garrett. I just about ran down stairs (Not literally I would have died in the death traps they call shoes. Honestly who the heck thought up these things?) and to the bar where Garrett was still looking like a lost puppy.

"Okay go upstairs and tell her exactly how you feel and what she means to you." I ordered pointing at the stairs.

"But-" He started protesting.

"No buts, go now!" I exclaimed shoving him in the direction of the stairs. I watched him stumble up the steps and toward the booth. I leaned back against the counter and watched the my magic flow.

"So you think you can explain to me now what was all that about?" Edward asked in my ear. I smiled and turned my head sideways.

"Yeah, I might've stolen your date." I said non-chalantly.

"You what?" He stepped in front of me, looking confused.

"And I gave mine away." I added. He quirked an eyebrow as a sign for me to explain. So I did.

"Kate likes Garrett, and Garrett likes Kate. They just never told each other, so when we brought them here they were both miserable, me being the wonderful person that I am talked to both of them and made them see how silly they were acting." I looked to the dance floor to see the two of them slow dancing and looking into each others eyes, it was adorable. I motioned for Edward to look in their direction. He looked in the direction I nodded and smiled at the happy couple.

"They were in the right place, just with the wrong date." Edward commented and I nodded in agreement.

"Well my job here is done, so I'll be on my way." I said heading up to the booth to retrieve my jacket. Edward followed me up and I was about to head back down he stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He said his hand on my arm. I stumbled a little at the shock that I felt from my skin coming into contact with his.

"Umm..." I blinked trying to clear my thoughts, "I told you I'm going 's nothing else for me to do here." I shrugged.

"You can still have fun, I don't have a date either, we can be loners together." He winked at me and I blushed.

"Nah, the only reason I came was to give Garrett his phone. The only reason I stuck around was because I didn't want to leave him alone surrounded by strangers. Besides my feet are killing me, and I don't like the attention this dress is getting." I nodded to some of the drunks that were staring. They made me feel dirty, I wanted to go home and take 3 showers, then rub some mud on me just to feel better about being dirty.

"I don't think it's the dress...although it does assist you." He ran his hand through his hair, and my hand twitched because I wanted to do that too. "So how do you plan on getting home?" He asked. Seriously? I'm not stupid, I can call a cab. Although I'd hate to sit there awkwardly the whole ride back...alone...with yet another stranger. Okay did my parents forget to run the stranger danger talk by me, or was I not paying attention, or did I miss the day at school when the cops come to school and terrify the living crap out of the little 3rd graders with talks about strangers and drugs? Because I'm seriously not following the safety regulations. And my father is a cop! I should be like the most aware of these things, and avoid them at all cost. But yet here I am.

"I'm planning on calling a cab." I answered.

He chuckled and grabbed his coat. "Come on let's go." He looped his arm through mine and started leading the way down stairs.

"And just where do you think you're going?" I said unmoving as he tried gently pulling me.

"Home, with you." He stated and once again began pulling my arm.

"No, your staying here. This was your idea now you should enjoy it." I said pulling my arm back.

He sighed and stepped closer to me, "Actually this is all Jasper's doing, he kind of manipulated a situation and this was the ending result. I technically never asked Kate out." He said sheepishly. Wait so he didn't ask her out? He was, in a way, forced to come? I don't know why but I suddenly felt like squealing my lungs out.

"Really?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. But you should still try to have fun." I shrugged smiling at him. Why can't I stop smiling? My cheeks are starting to hurt but I can't stop.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen here so..." he said.

"Well the night still young, go out there and find an adventure." I brushed past him and started walking down stairs and toward the exit.

I made it out to the parking lot, with Edward calling after me.

"Are you nuts? You can't just walk out alone at night in the city. It's dangerous." He lectured me. See now this is what parenting sounds like, that's what I missed that one day at school and what nobody else bothered to tell me.

"Please, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl, I tie my own shoes and everything." I smirked and walked away. He ran after me and walked at my side.

"And where exactly are you going?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking of finding a little coffee shop and then waiting for my cab there." I said as I turned around the corner.

"Bella you are not taking a cab." He said sounding immensely angry all of a sudden.

"You can't tell me what I am and I am not going to do. I can do whatever the heck I want." I huffed and stomped away. His anger made me angry, and he had no right to talk to me that way.

"You think you can, but you can't. And you can't go walking around alone at night! And you sure as hell won't dressed like that!" He yelled at me.

I stopped walking and turned around. "And you think that you can control peoples lives when you can't! You're not God Edward, you don't decide what people can or can't do. And you have absolutely no right to tell me what I will and won't do. You don't know what I might do. Maybe I want to meet up with someone. Maybe I feel like going to a different club. Maybe I feel like fist fighting in a street fight! Whatever it is that I'm doing, where ever it is that I'm going, you have no say in any of it. You are no one in my life to tell me what to do." I yelled back at him.

"Is that so? Well then I guess then I'll be on my way. Seeing that you don't care what happens to you, and obviously I mean nothing to you. So why should I care? Go have fun with your street gang. I'm not wanted, so I'm done." He screamed at me.

"Well look who finally got a clue. It's about dang time!" I screamed back and turned to walk off again. I could feel the angry tears sliding down my cheeks, but I was too furious to try to wipe them off. I might just end up poking my eyes and that would only make things worse. I had walked another 10 feet maybe down the same street, when I stopped to put on my coat that I had been carrying the whole time. Goosebumps suddenly raced up my back and arms. I turned to see if anyone was behind me but there was no one, and Edward had already disappeared around the corner. I shook off the silly feelings and decided that it was my emotions playing with me, Edward had set my nerves on the edge. Stupid rich boy who thinks that he so high and mighty, just because he's the closest thing to a mortal Adonis.

As I was about to turn around, an arm suddenly wrapped around my waist and hot breath blew on my neck. I could smell the alcohol on the person, and my whole body immediately stiffened-froze from fear.

"Well well what do we have here?" the gruff voice said into my neck.

I didn't think, I didn't feel, I couldn't think, I could feel anything but fear. Without a single second passing only one word could be formed by my mouth. Only one word could my lungs handle to scream.

"Edward!"

**A/N So what'd you think? Did you know that a guy actually invented heels, and they were invented to make a females butt and boobs (hehe butt) look more prominent? Sheesh talk about a perv, but they were smart. They made some heels incredibly cute so that the female would cave in and buy them. They're evil, men! Also they make me look taller which is something that I enjoy very much, although I can't even walk in them. Anyway 'til next time.**


	12. Chapter 12- A night to remember

**A/N Hello! Guess what? Summer vacation is here! Woo! I'm unofficially an official junior. God I'm so old! And you know what? I have summer homework! Yeah it's not even vacation anymore! It's more of a "Hey I'm lazy so here's a big packet, sleep in, do your homework, and see ya in a month or two!" Geez talk about a dream killer! Any way that won't interfere with me writing, and here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12- A night to remember**

The guy slammed his hand on my mouth, hushing me. When he started dragging me away, that's when I snapped out of my daze and my body was able to move again. I immediately began squirming in his hold, but no matter what I did, he was stronger. My efforts were futile, nothing I did loosened his hold on me, rather it only made me panic more, and as I panicked my breathing sped up. Inhaling his strong scent was making me dizzy, and only helping him more. Pretty soon I was pinned against the wall of a dark alley. My eyes were wide as I looked at my assultant, he had a Ski mask on, so I couldn't see who it was. But there was something unsettling about him, it wasn't the fact that I was close to my imminent death, it was something else; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

He leaned in close after removing his hand from my mouth, and I felt something cool pressed against my throat.

"One sound and this will slide across your throat. Got it?" He growled. I nodded slightly and slowly, so as not to risk getting sliced by his blade.

"You just had to call out to your boyfriend didn't you?" He pressed the knife deeper into my neck. I closed my eyes, how long had it been since I screamed? A couple seconds? A couple of minutes? Whatever it was, it didn't matter. Edward wasn't coming, why would he? I had given him no reason to come and want to save me. Why did I say those things to him? I didn't mean a single word, it was all because my anger got the best of me. Now I'm going to die, and I can't even explain, or apologize.

"He's not my boyfriend. And don't worry, he's not coming." I whispered. Saddened by the truth, I was completely alone in this and I couldn't even say good bye. My Mom and Dad, I hadn't seen them all week. I hadn't even visited, all I did was send them a lousy text. What kind of daughter am I? I don't even have the chance to tell them I love them one last time.

"How are you so sure?" The animal in front of me questioned.

"Because I made sure of that." I whispered and a single tear rolled down my cheek. No this is unacceptable. I will not show weakness, if these are my last moments then I will remain strong, all the way til the end.

"So what do you want? Money? Jewelery? I have none. And you are dead wrong if you think you can violate me. It'll have to be over my dead body. So you better get to it." I opened my eyes and stared him in the eye. His eyes were a dark brown, a brown that one would assume were filled with warmth, but I saw none in them. They were a solid brown, nothing goes in, nothing goes out. The guy chuckled and clucked his tongue.

"Now, now, let's not get crazy. There's no point to this if your dead." He said calmly.

"Then what's with the knife?" I spat.

"This?" He asked taking the blade away from my throat and admiring it in the light. "I like to see the reaction you have to the blade. Something like this," He pushed aside my coat and trailed the tip of the blade up my leg, up to the rim of the dress, leaving a trail of goosebumps from where the metal came into contact with my skin, "see? Fascinating." He said removing the knife from my leg. I just had to be kidnapped by a sociopath, out of all the nuts out there, I got the creepy sadist. Just my luck.

He was incredibly close to me, so close I could feel his warmth radiating off of him. But for some reason that only made me feel colder, almost as if instead of me feeling his warmth, he was absorbing mine from me.

"Well it's been fun, but I believe it's time to go." He said pocketing the knife and yanking me away from the wall. He grabbed me around the waist and pinned my arm behind my back. I was trapped in his hold, as he led me towards the light of the street I wanted to pull away and run into the shadows of the alley. At least in there I could hide, I could stall. Out on the street, he was going to lead me somewhere from where I would not leave. I could not hide in the light, and I could not run, not the way he was holding me.

He pushed me out onto the well lit street and that's when things got blurry. There was a strong impact behind me. The guy lost his grasp and I fell to the floor, unfortunately I managed to hit my head on the ground. My eye sight went blurry and all I could see was two dark shadows struggling with each other. My head hurt terribly, like some little dude with an ax was trying to get out. I couldn't hold my head up any longer, closing my eyes, I laid on the floor and sat at the edge of unconsciousness. It was silent now, no more grunts or growls, I opened my eyes and I could only see one shadow now, walking towards me. Figures, so close to escape, but my kidnapper is stronger the rescuer. Yeah that would happen to me, so I'm still being kidnapped, but now I am in great pain and if I could somehow have manged to escaped earlier, now it is impossible in my state.

My kidnapper picked me up and carried me away in his arms, well at least he's nice enough to not make me walk. Then I blacked out.

...

"Bella. Bella wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes and everything was shaking.

"Oh my gosh earthquake!" I said completely awake. I heard a slap and I turned my head to see Rose standing behind Edward, who was currently holding me in his arms.

"I told you you were shaking her too hard!" She chastised Edward.

"Guys? What...how...I'm alive?" I asked bewildered. Or maybe I'm dead and this is just some weird pre-plunge into darkness hallucination thing.

Emmett chuckled and everybody else sighed in relief, "Yes Bellsie, you're alive. Thank God and thank Edward. He saved you." he explained.

"Wait that was you?" I said trying to sit up.

"Woah, slow down you might have a concussion." Edward said trying to make me lie down again.

"Well then help me up." I said. Jasper extended his hand to me and Edward held on to my waist just in case. I took a look around and realized we were in the club's parking lot.

"Why are we still here?" I wondered out loud.

"Well we couldn't find you anywhere so we asked Garrett, who by the way told us what you did and I have to say aw how cute, then we walked out to the parking lot to find Edward coming down the street carrying you in his arms. When we asked what happened he was hysteric and we couldn't understand anything. Then after a deep breath he explained as best he could. We were actually about to leave toward the hospital because you wouldn't wake up." Alice said in a rush.

"No it's okay I'm fine, I just...you came back?" I whispered astonished. I looked at Edward wide eyed and he stared at me with a concerned expression.

"Yeah. Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...but then you... I just-" I cut off his rambling by hugging him and burying my face in his chest. I inhaled deeply and welcomed his wonderful scent. It smelled like pine needles with something sweet, and over all amazing.

"No don't apologize I'm so sorry. I didn't want to say that, but I couldn't stop myself and then he appeared and I didn't even think. I just screamed your name." I sobbed into his chest. He tightened his hold on me and pressed me closer to him.

"Guys maybe we should go, Bella seems better. Do you think you'll be fine enough to wait until Carlisle checks you?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I nodded removing my face from Edward's torso.

"Okay then let's go. Ed she's riding with you, I talked to Kate and Garrett's taking her home. Everybody else in Emmett's Jeep." Jasper instructed. We walked to our transportation and got in. Once we were both in and our belts in place, Edward pulled out of the parking lot and sped back home.

I kicked off the heels and brought my knees to my chest. I don't care that I'm wearing a dress, it's dark in the car and I've been through enough. I peeked over at Edward and as we passed under a street light, I caught a flash of liquid on his hand. I focused a little harder trying to see in the dark and I saw a big gash on the top of his hand, it was blood. Oh dear god this is all my fault. He's hurt and it's all because of me.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I whispered and more tears spilled down my cheeks.

"For what?" He looked at me confused. For what? For what? He actually has to ask?

"I didn't think, all I thought was about me dying. I was stupid enough to scream out to you and I didn't even consider the danger I was putting you in. I'm so sorry! Sorry for being stupid, sorry for being selfish, sorry for what I said, sorry for how I acted, I just sorry." I rambled and ended quietly.

"Oh Bella. Don't ever apologize to me for anything. I don't deserve any of it an-" he started speaking but I interrupted him and his absurdness.

"Don't deserve it? You saved my life! I stupidly called out to you and you came!" I hollered.

"But I wasn't going to." He whispered. What? That's why he doesn't accept my apology? Because he acted like a sane person for a second and considered walking away from someone who had been a jerk to him?

"But you did. Why?" I choked out.

"Why? Why? Bella I could never forgive myself if something ever happened to you! I-I heard a soft scream, but I somehow convinced myself that I was imagining it. That I wanted to hear you scream my name calling me back to you. I pushed away those thoughts and kept walking thinking if you did call why should I go back. But then I had this unsettling feeling in my stomach, I just couldn't take a step further. It was like there was a rope tied between you and me, and I had stretched it to it's max. I turned around and ran back to you. I didn't find you on the street and as I walked past the alley I heard you talking to that-that thing. I knew something was wrong, so I waited until you made your way on to the street. I'm so sorry Bella, none of that would have happened if I hadn't left." He hung his head slightly.

"You risked your life for mine, after I treated you like crap. You have nothing to apologize for, I had no right to call out to you after what I did. But I did, and you came, and that's all that matters." I shifted in my seat so I was looking at him through my watery vision. I tentatively placed my hand on top of his hand on the steering wheel. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight, placing it in between us.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Then once we arrived at the house, I was ushered over to Carlisle while the rest of them retold the tale to Esme and him. Of course that when Emmett took hold of the story, the details were stretched a bit. But I didn't mind, he did a great job of portraying Edward as what he was...a hero. Carlisle said I was fine, and just told me to take some Tylenol for the headache. I should be better in the morning. After a 5 minuter group hug that Esme started, we all hit the hay.

As I was sitting on Edward's bed, waiting for him to return from the restroom, a thought occurred to me. All this time I was apologizing for my actions, but not once had I thanked Edward for his. And worse than that, the way I said things, it could be seen as that I only took back what I said _because _he had saved me. I couldn't let him think that. He walked in through the the door and I looked up to see him shirt less and only in pj bottoms. Wow what a sight! I'd seen him like this before of course, that's usually what he wears to sleep. But the fact that a couple hours earlier I'd thought I'd never see him again, now I wanted to drink in as much of him I could, and seeing him like this, something inside me moved. It was an odd sensation, but I liked it. I liked that I was alive to feel it.

"What?" He asked, interrupting my ogling. I blushed at being caught staring at him and looked down at my hands.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." I mumbled.

"Uh huh. Coming from a woman, that is never good news." He teased and laid down next to where I was sitting on the bed.

I looked back at him and he smiled a crooked smile at me. God he gorgeous! Why must I be cursed to be so plain? He motioned for me to lie down next to him, and I didn't hesitate to do so.

"So what's running around in that beautiful cranium of yours?" He asked as I snuggled into his side. Enjoying the way his warmth and scent enveloped me, I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I just wanted to apologize for apologizing the way I did. I want you to know that I regretted what I said the moment they escaped my mouth, not after you saved my life. I was horrified when I thought I would leave this earth without saying I'm sorry. Also I've just realized that I haven't said thank you for saving my ass. So my_ glutius maximus_ and I thank you very much that I get to sit on it for a while longer." I smiled up at him. He turned his head and looked down at me, his green eyes were vibrant and dark. So dark they seemed bottomless, I wanted to look away, afraid of falling in; but for some dang reason my eyes wouldn't obey. It's like I was in some sort of trance.

"You are welcome. You have a nice butt, are you sure sitting is all your going to do with it?" He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Because I can come up with a few fun suggestions." He winked at me and I blushed. I slapped his chest and laughed along with him.

"You know when that guy was close to me, I thought he felt a little familiar. I don't know why, I mean he was wearing a ski mask, and was drunk as heck; so his words were all sluggish. But there was definitely something about him that felt familiar. Like I've met him before. Also it's weird that he would wear a mask, kind of like he was waiting and knew where I was." I said remembering these odd details.

"So you're saying that this was all planned?" He asked following where I was going with this.

"Worse. Edward... I think somebody is following me." I whispered, fear seeping into my voice.

"Whoever it is, whatever they want. I will not let them get to you. I promise for as long as I live you will be safe him me." He assured me, and wrapped his arms around me. I immediately relaxed and felt safe. I believed him, I believed that I would be safe from physical harm in Edward's arms, but that's not the only kind of pain.

I yawned, suddenly exhausted as if my body was just catching up with today's events, and snuggled deeper into Edward's neck. He lightly kissed my temple, and my skin burned from where he had made contact. The tingly sensation traveled down my cheeks and spread all over me, an involuntary shiver coursed through my body. I smiled and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Edward and I became inseparable after that night.

**A/N So what'd you think? What does it mean by inseparable? Are Edward and Bella finally getting together? And could she be right about somebody following her? But there's one thing she is right about...physical pain is not the only kind of pain there is. The most nonpainful painful experience? Having your foot fall asleep and then standing on it. I hate the tingles I feel, I feel like someone is tickling the inside of my foot with a sharp stick. Anyway tell me what ya think. And I can't decided whether to make Jacob Edward's rival or to make Paul have a comeback, ideas?**


End file.
